


Heal in Time

by shantytown_bourgeoisie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Boys In Love, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dialogue Heavy, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington Can Cook, a trophy non-husband steve, and paints, because I said so, but there are SOME original characteristics, everyone can use a hug, i just wanted to make a happy ending :), it's very fluffy, not very nancy wheeler friendly, part of a Fleetwood Mac song included, some heavy swearing, steve can do hair, steve plays the piano, strictly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shantytown_bourgeoisie/pseuds/shantytown_bourgeoisie
Summary: “Do you like him?”“Who?”Max scoffed, “Steve you ass.”“You seem to like that word a lot.”“Answer the question,” she deflected pointedly.Billy sighed and shrugged, “He’s alright I guess.”He could practically see Max’s shiteating grin even though his eyes were still closed, “I knew it,” she sing-songed and closed Billy’s door; for once.No one had to see his smile, so he let loose. Maybe he even laughed, but that’s for him to know and everyone else to never find out.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Heal in Time

Steve looked completely out of it, body limp and tense at the same time. His face was badly messed up, bruises covered the skin like cow spots, a blackening eye, bleeding cuts and a heavily bleeding nose. Billy felt guilty but the kids were yelling uncontrollably, not letting him focus on much else besides driving straight.

“Guys, shud up,” Steve's voice croaked from the backseat, the sound caused everyone to go silent and they all found a way to look at him. Billy kept glancing to and from the mirror to check on him. Steve groaned and sat up in Billy’s backseat. He clenched the steering wheel and pressed the gas a little more. 

“Hey,” Dustin crooned, “Hey, buddy, you alright?”

“I feel like shit to be honest,” Steve sighed and leaned back, “Wait, who’s driving?” his eyes widened and he stared impassively as Billy, “What the actual fuck, guys?”

“He’s the only one that has a licence and we’re in a rush and he’s strong. We'll have to make due, Steve,” Dustin spoke decisively.

Steve whimpered as he sat forward again, “Yeah, shit, yeah sure, as long as he doesn’t fuckin’ touch me ever again. Jesus fucking Christ. My entire face is numb, man,” his pace was pinched excruciatingly. 

“Look,” Billy sighed, “I’m sorry, Harrington, I didn’t mean for that all to get out of hand.”

Steve raised a hand and tears fell from his eyes as he clenched his jaw in pain, “Give it time, I can’t even imagine forgiving you right now.”

Billy huffed, “Well if you hadn’t blatantly lied I wouldn’t have needed to do anything.”

“Well if you had allowed me to explain after like I was about to instead of pushing me down and kicking me in the stomach, shit, it also wouldn’t have had to happen.”

“You shouldn’t have lied to me, Harrington!” Billy roared.

“You went after my kids, Hargrove!” Steve winced as he said it but there was an almost paternal strength in his cords, or maybe something more fraternal with paternal phrasing. 

Lucas patted Steve’s arm and the man looked over, “I’m alright, Steve, just chill for now.”

“Whatever,” Billy slammed the break down more.

“Billy, you need to shut the hell up,” Max hissed from the front passenger seat. 

“I know, Shitbird,” Billy sighed as the fight suddenly left his body. They were a team against something big now, no use staying completely against them. 

And oh how Billy had been right, this was big. Tunnels and toxic fumes. Steve led them and Billy took up he back with the kids between them, Harrington had wielded a bat littered with engrained nails with power and determination that was too deep for someone who was still partially out of consciousness. But here he was now with Billy as they both poured gasoline all over a heart of vines. Steve looked up and shivered in his grey jacket before pulling his red bandana up his nose subconsciously as he peered over at Billy. He took a lighter out of his pocket and jogged over to meet back with Billy and the kids. Billy gripped his axe that he’d found laying by the Byers’ house before they had left.

“Alright,” the brunet stated, voice clear and no longer slurred, “You all start running and I’ll follow. On three,” he nodded and took a deep breath when everyone else, including Billy, did too. “Okay,” he turned his back to the group and placed his arm with the lighter out, the square metal canister opened and at the ready, “One.” He flicked for ignition and Billy got behind the kids as they formed running positions, “Two.” It was silent and then, “Three!” Steve dropped the lighter and Billy pushed the kids ahead and sprinted down the tunnels they had previously traveled. He heard Steve’s footsteps behind and focused on making sure that they were going back to where they had started initially. 

The hole appeared in sight and Billy started to toss all the young teens up and out rapidly. When he got the last one up, some kid with lots of curly hair. And he did a head count of them all. Max, boy Max likes, bitchy kid, curly kid. Good.

“Okay, Harrington, do you think you can mana—” Billy cut himself off when he didn’t see another teen his age behind him. “Fuck,” he cursed, “Harington!” he practically bellowed. 

“What, what happened?” the curly kid yelled down. Then he heard more footsteps and heavy breathing before Harrington’s figure came into sight, limping. Billy bolted forward and helped him walk easier.

“Come on, Harrington,” Billy grunted as he brought Steve up to the hole in the ceiling of the dark tunnels, “Upsy daisy,” he lifted the boy with some difficulty, but was managed when all the kids grabbed the other’s shoulders and pulled as Billy all but threw the other teen up. Billy hefted himself up as soon as Steve was yanked out of sight. 

Steve was surrounded by all the kids and the bitchy kid spoke up, “Steve, you look like shit.”

“Yeah, Mike? Well you always look like shit,” Steve retorted a little breathlessly. 

“Fuck you,” the Mike kid folded his amrs, “You’re depndent on my supplies, the closest house is mine.”

“I’m fine,” Steve tried to get up but immediately topped over due to imbalance.

“Yeah,” Billy coughed and the kids moved away wearily, except the curly headed kid, “You’re not doing too hot, Harrington. We’ll drop the kids off and I’ll drive you to your house to patch you up.”

“No,” Steve shook his head as Billy pulled him up to his feet, “Just drop us off at the Byers and you and Max can wash up before heading home. Tell your parents that Mrs. Byers’ car broke down and you helped her with it like a good ole citizen or something. I’ll tell her to go along with it, it’ll be alright.”

Billy huffed a laugh, “You’re real interesting, Harrington. Alright, nerd squad, to the car now!” he shooed them and slung Steve’s arm over his broad shoulders to help him walk.

Harrington leaned a little into him, “I’m not really that interesting,” he said.

“Well you sure are a part of something real interesting at least then. Hey, you get lost back there or somethin’?”

Steve snorted, “I tripped and fell.”

Billy raised a brow, “Hit your head again?”

Steve hesitated, “Had to fight off a rogue vine that tried to drag me back and I couldn’t yell ‘cause it winded me.” He looked up at Billy as they got back to the car, “I kinda hit my head again.” 

Billy looked at the car and the kids all climbing in, “Maxine, get in the back!” he ordered as he noticed the redhead opening the front door.

“Why?” she whined.

“Because Harrington is sitting there,” he flicked her head as he passed her to the trunk. She huffed but complied and squeezed in beside the curly haired kid. Steve got in the car silently as Billy put the axe in the trunk and then rounded to the driver’s side. Steve was turned to the kids when Billy hopped in and started the engine.

“You guys all okay?” Steve asked, hiding his distaughtedness badly, “Fingers, toes, and head accounted for?”

“We’re alright, Steve,” the curly headed boy responded, “We need to patch you up better,” he added.

Steve glanced at Billy and then turned to face forward, “Yeah, I think we could all use a little rest.”

\---

It had been about a week since the romp at the Byers' house and Billy hadn’t seen Steve again for any of it. He’d seen the other children around town plenty, mostly around Max when he’d taken her to the arcade on his father’s command. Billy still had some bruised ribs from what his father had added on top of what damage Steve had managed. 

Billy was currently being dragged along by his father to “—cut that damn mullet off, you look like an idiot, William. You’re lucky I’ve allowed it this long. How do you expect to land a job with this shit?” the older man yanked on a longer lock of hair. 

Billy held back a flinch, “Just trying a different style, sir.”

His father scoffed, “You kids and your new styles,” he shook his head with more disappointment and opened the glass door. He then glared at Billy who was wearing tight skinny jeans and a slightly unbuttoned pale blue button up. “We’ll have you looking respectable in no time,” he lonsomemly shared a judgemental grin.

Billy kept his mouth shut and walked into the slightly steamy shop. It was plain inside, a few pops of colors here and there, basic swivel seats for customers, scissors and razors a little scattered on counters within individual stations. His father followed in quickly and stood at Billy’s right, both of them were standing postured and even faced. 

There was a man in a black apron with scissors and combs in the two big front pockets talking to another man in a grey tweed jacket and black dress pants. The barber was shorter than the other and Billy was almost positive that the taller man’s hair looked familiar. 

“Come on, Steve, I need the extra help today,” the man waved his hands around animatedly, “You’re always a customer favorite and I’m only one man. One old man to cut and trim heads of greasy hair and gnarly beards.” Neither of them had noticed Billy and his father standing attentively. 

“Uncle Joey, I can’t,” the other responded, sounding regretful, “I have to pick up the kids in three hours, and you know how it gets, I’ll lose track of time!”

‘Uncle Joey’ looked over and saw Billy and his father just then “Ah!” he spread his arms out, “You have customers, Steve!” the taller man sighed a little exasperatedly and finally turned around. Indeed revealing one Steve Harrington. He looked quite nice too, in his jacket, slim pants, and a forest green dress shirt tucked in with a shiny black belt. There were slight yellow, blue, and purple tones from bruising clustered on his face. 

His brown eyes widened, “Hargrove?” he asked, uneasiness engraved into his features all of a sudden.

“Can he get a quick cut?” his father spoke before Billy could say anything, right to the point. Steve looked at his uncle who in return gave a pleading look, Steve sighed and nodded as he began to take off the jacket.

“Only one or two though, Uncle Joey,” he said and draped the jacket on a random chair, then rolled up the shirt sleeves as he walked over to the station closest to Billy. He put his hands on his hips and faced Billy’s father with a perfect customer service smile, “How may I help you?” Joey gleefully left to the backroom. 

“My son here needs a chop,” his father answered gruffly. Steve’s gaze turned to Billy who was standing lack of expression, not letting his anger, embarrassment or despair show. 

“Okay,” Steve nodded, “I’ll take care of it,” he returned his full attention to the other man. “There’s a wonderful coffee shop next door if you’d like to wait there, it’ll probably be pretty boring just standing here,” he added nonchalantly and began to look through a drawer beneath the counter. 

His father eyed Billy a moment and then nodded, “Good idea, just make sure it looks good and simple,” he said and left through the door after Steve nodded back while looking between four combs. 

Once Billy’s father was gone and Billy walked closer to Steve’s little station, the other spoke gently, “This your idea or his?”

“What do you think?”

“Well, I know you really like your hair, seems to be your pride and joy,” he finally picked two combs and set them down beside a pair of gleaming scissors, “I’m going to guess the latter.”

“Congratulations, you want a prize?” Billy grumbled and sat down when Steve patted the seat and walked behind it.

“Nah, he was douchey enough to guess easy,” Steve asked and brought a hand up to Billy’s head, stopping when Billy tensed up, hand hovering over the top of his head. His eyes softened and he made eye contact with Billy in the large mirror ahead of them, “May I?”

Billy relaxed and nodded, “I’m supposed to be gettin’ it cut ain’t I? It’d be a bit difficult if you didn’t even touch my head,” he spouted off. He felt a little bad but Steve looked unbothered, simply nodded and dragged a hand carefully through Billy’s hair. The blond resisted sighing in pleasure and just relaxed into the chair.

“So,” Steve glided away after brushing out some knots gently out of Billy’s hair, “What would you like done today?” he picked a wide-toothed comb and strided back.

“You heard what he said.”

“And that’s not an answer,” Steve started combing through Billy’s loose curls with calm ease, Billy barely felt a thing.

He shrugged after a few minutes of silence, Steve almost done brushing through, “Surprise me?” Steve chuckled a little, light and amused. Billy couldn’t bring himself to be even slightly upset about it.

“Want a crew cut?”

“Hell no!” Billy squawked, Steve laughed a little harder and Billy’s lips turned up involuntarily.

“Alright, alright,” Steve held the comb in his left hand and absentmindedly played a little with the dirty blond hair thoughtfully. He hummed to himself after a moment and Billy looked at him in the mirror again, “What about a quiff?” he stared at the top of Billy’s head. He nodded in agreement with himself, “I think you’ll like it enough and your dad can’t complain too much about it.” Billy was fine with that, so he nodded.

That was all Steve needed apparently because he was suddenly in a flurry of rather graceful motions, he got a cape covering and expertly tied it around Billy snuggly, gathered a pair of scissors and a few clip clamps. He started dividing Billy’s hair in comfortable silence. 

“So,” Billy started talking after a while had passed and Steve was snipping at locks that Billy didn’t dare look towards, “Your uncle’s the town barber, eh?”

Steve chortled, “Yeah, you think I learned how to keep my hair this good by myself? But yeah, I’ve been coming around here since I was a kid, started learning how to do hair since I was about ten.”

“Damn, I just read magazines,” Billy smiled a little and stared at a dust bunny in the corner on the floor. 

Harrington snorted, “I can tell.” 

Billy glared at the dust bunny, ”What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that you use too much hairspray and you’re teasing it all wrong, don’t get me wrong, you know what you’re doing but not in an entirely experienced way,” Steve shrugged and Billy heard another four snips. “You should spray your hair from a distance, use less and get more area. You had a few overly stiff strands. And then when you tease it you have to be patient and slow about it.”

Billy cackled, “Like sex with a virgin.”

Steve laughed loudly, “Sure, just remember what I say though because your new ‘do will need some attention still.” He backed away again and Billy was too nervous to look up. Then he heard the sound of an electric razor and jumped a little.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he yelped a little loudly.

Harrington looked startled as he turned the blasted noisemaker off, “I have some trimming to do,” he responded in a quiet voice, “I’m not shaving your head, don’t worry,” he added and attached a depth guide, Billy relaxed a little again with a shaky nod. Steve put the razor down and walked over to Billy, kneeling a little; eye to eye. “Trust me, I like your hair too, I wouldn’t destroy it. That’d be a tragedy to us all,” he chuckled a little as he stood back up. He still stared at Billy though, so Billy nodded again and allowed himself to go lax in the cushioned chair. Steve got a fine toothed comb and the razor, returning to his spot once again. He turned the razor back on and Billy didn’t watch as he silently grazed it around Billy’s head, avoiding the top. When he was done, Steve turned it off and put the razor on the counter, he went back with another comb and Billy closed his eyes as Steve finished up his work in more silence. 

A moment later the quiet was broken, “Open your eyes and check it out.”

Billy did and gasped in awe, “It’s….”

“Good, bad, awful, glorious?” Steve watched Billy with a complex mixture of amusement and perturbation.

“Good,” Billy nodded and ran a hand through the quiff on the top of his head, dirty blond hair piled gracefully while the rest of his hair was shaved down shortly, “Really good.”

Steve grinned proudly, “Good,” he nodded. Billy stared at himself in the mirror, gingerly touching the edges, his hair exquisitely molded and evenly trimmed by Steve’s hand. 

“Thank you, Steve,” he whispered and dropped his hand with a bright smile.

Billy watched Steve as he gasped a little, recovered fast, and then beamed a smile back at him and ran another hand through his hair, “You’re welcome, Billy.” His voice was silky soft and the kindest tone Billy had ever heard since his mother.

A discreet chuckle sounded from behind them, causing both boys to turn in surprise to face Uncle Joey. Who in turn smiled like he’d just witnessed the most extraordinary thing. “I see you two have come far since I left you,” he walked closer and examined Billy’s head without touching, “And I see my Steve did well, per usual. You know,” he says and backs away in a chilled out manner with his hands in his pockets, “I always say that touching another’s hair is one of the most intimate touch.” Steve’s face tinted pink and Billy had a feeling that his own was too.

“Uncle,” Steve practically hissed, a pleading look in his eyes, “Not now please.” The uncle regarded his nephew with an unwavered stare, Steve carried it easily. Billy watched them both, eyes flickered from one to the other.

“You put trust in the other, their reaction to the touch can tell a lot about how they feel about you,” his uncle finished and smiled at Billy before he patted Steve on the shoulder fondly, leaving to the back room again.

“Sorry,” Steve said after he shook himself a little to leave the moment behind, Billy fought back the urge to do the same, “He gets really...poetic at times,” he shrugged and grabbed a broom. 

Bill watched him and then started taking off the barber cape as he stood up, “It’s fine, he’s not wrong,” Billy shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. Steve smiled and swept up Billy’s chopped hair as Billy focused on folding the black fabric up instead of remorsing over his lost locks. 

They’re peaceful quiet, besides the broom hitting the ground and Steve’s thumping steps, was raucously interrupted by Neil Hargrove pushing the door open a little too hard. Always one for a big entrance. Billy’s eyes flickered to Steve, who was facing away from the man currently and just finished rolling his eyes before he quickly pasted on a smile and turned.

“We’re all done, Mr. Hargrove!” Steve greeted with seamless politeness, “What do you think?” His father was already staring at Billy, a sharp grin formed on his face.

“It’s just fine,” he commented back, “You did a good job on cleaning him up a bit.”

Steve shifted on his feet and again ran hand through his hair with artificial appreciation, “Thank you, sir,” he nodded and although his shoulders were tense he kept the charming smile.

“How much?”

“Five bucks.”

Neil nodded at Billy, “Pay the man, son, I’ll be waiting in the car, it’s real stuffy in here.” Billy nodded stiffly and the older man left.

“You don’t have to,” Steve said vigilantly.

“I’m not your charity, Harrington,” he glared back as he dug in his jean pockets. 

“You’re not,” the other calmly agreed, “But I think I have a better idea.”

“And what’s that?” Billy huffed out a breath of annoyance when he didn’t find anything in the pocket, moving onto another one.

“Come over to mine tomorrow and hang out for a while?” 

Billy’s head snapped up, “Huh?”

Steve’s smile dropped significantly, “W-Well, you see, I’m hosting a movie night for the kids tomorrow and I think it’d be good for you to hangout with some people that aren’t prejudiced teenagers. And you should probably apologize to Lucas, no you definitely need to do that. I don’t care for racist bullshit,” he went on determinedly.

“I’m not the one that’s racist,” Billy responded, understanding flashed through Steve’s demeanor so he continued, “And I guess I’ll stay." He jogged over to the glass doors, "See you tomorrow, Steve!”

“Later, Billy!”

\---

It was actually a little over an hour later that Billy saw Steve again. “You know you’re supposed to choose a box and move on right?” Billy asked the head of gravity defying, chestnut hair in the way of the Rice Krispies. Harrington turned around, startled and doing a shit job at hiding the fact, he was pale from cold but pink-cheeked as he faced Billy. At least he looked a little sheepish.

“Sorry,” he pushed back his hair and looked off to the side of Billy’s returning gaze. He breathed a long and moroseful sigh out before continuing, “I’m trying to decide whether or not to get cereal,” he gestured to the full shelves of arranged, colorful boxes with a flop of his hand. He even offered up a smile, “I’ll get out of your way, I don’t think I can afford it anyway if I want to get the mozarella and vanilla extract,” he wasn’t really talking to Billy near the end of his statement and turned to face the cereals again with an almost longing glance. He gripped a little shopping cart that was crowded with a can of italian tomatoes, a bunch of basil, two liters of cola, a loaf of wheat bread, and a jar of peanut butter. “I kinda wanted some Life,” he started to walk down to the back of the store through the aisle with a soft chuckle. “Yeah, a life would be nice,” his chuckles grew louder; only slightly. Billy stood a moment longer and then followed him, jogging to catch up. Curse Harrington’s lanky ass legs. And his confusing home life.

“Hey, hey, hey, Harrington, wait up, son of a—” Billy narrowly missed running into a random display of mini children books.

Steve stopped though, turning around from the end of the aisle and yelling back, “Be careful, you’re going to get hurt with all your carelessness!” he even had his free hand on his hips. Billy quickly righted himself and made his way back to Harrington, flashed an easy grin and swayed his hips just so slightly. Harrington stayed still, arms crossed by the time Billy reached him and a concerned glare staring back at Billy’s calm expression. 

“Yeah, yeah. Now, riddle me this, Harrington,” Billy crossed his arms to match the other boy, macho, “Tommy has gone off more than ten times a day about how you’re some rich boy. And now you can’t afford a box of cereal?” an eyebrow raised and Steve just stared back silently. “Well?” Billy motivated him along. 

Steve sighed a little, less annoyed and more nervous, “My parents forgot to send me grocery money,” he shrugged, “Why do you care?” Billy couldn’t even find any defensiveness at the final question, Harrington sounded honestly curious, innocent even. Billy did feel a flash of anger towards the dude's parents though.

“I’m curiously disinterested. Where are they, what’re they doing that’s so distracting that they forgot to provide for their son?” Steve gaped at the blond for a beat before letting out a breathy giggle. A giggle. 

“My father is an ambassador, I haven’t spoken to them in a while, they don’t answer very often. And maybe the money got lost in the mail and is just late,” Steve babbled on as he walked away and out of the aisle mindlessly. Billy was impelled to follow and kept silent by the other’s side as he walked to the dairy section, listening intently. “But I’m running out of shit at the house, so I have to strive. I use most of my job money for gas and the kids,” he opened a freezer door and grabbed a gallon of whole milk, glass bottle clinking with something in the basket. "And I guess it’s my fault I’m kinda stuck in Hawkins, I was just supposed to stay here through high school so that I could finish teenhood in a safe little town. Ya know, away from the big bad guys that hate my father. But no,” he carried out the ‘o’ and shook his head a little as he carried on his stroll with Billy right there with him, “Shit had to go down.” Billy startled a little when Harrington suddenly looked at him directly, as if he had been speaking to Billy the entire time, “I didn’t want anything to do with the government, ya know?” He didn't wait for an answer. “That was all my father’s business, not my kind of life, but I guess it runs in the family. Now my old man expects me to go into training just to finish it all off.”

Harrington had continued moving at some point during the rest of that, Billy still stood there dumbly. He shook himself out of it and stalked after Steve’s retreating form, tweed jacket disappearing into the next aisle. 

“Okay, so I’ll put all the government shit aside I guess,” Steve glanced at him before placing a box of saltines in his basket. “But,” Billy struggled to find the words, “Are you, like, okay, man?”

Steve’s eyebrow quirked again, “Hargrove, ya sap, you turning all nice on me?” he smiled sweetly; only a little mocking. When Billy didn’t offer a response Steve shrugged a little and walked towards Billy this time, “I’m fine, I’m safe at least, shit’s died down. And I just met up with my father’s assistant before I went to my uncle’s, which is why…” he gestured to his outfit. Then he made direct eye contact. Billy stared back at those gentle brown orbs that regarded him with consideration. “What about you, Billy? You okay?”

Billy held his breath before returning a response, he smiled at Steve, “I’m sorry for beating your face, and I hope you have a nice day,” was all he said before pivoting on his heel and breezing away. 

“Accepted..I guess, you bastard,” was what Billy heard from that soft yet deep voice as he turned out of the aisle. And Billy couldn’t help nor forcefully command the appreciative smile off of his own face even if he tried. But no one had to see. 

\---

“Hey, Sinclair, hold up!” Billy called when he spotted the boy as he was waiting for Max. The kid turned quickly and uneasily stayed where he was as Billy jogged up to him.

There was silence as Billy mulled over words and then Lucas spoke up, “Steve said that you’d be apologizing, is that what you’re doing?”

Billy nodded, “Yeah, just, okay look. You don’t have to forgive me, although it would be nice if you did. And I don’t really expect you too. But I’m sorry. I’m sorry I targeted you, and I’d like to make it clear that I’m not racist. My father...he’s a grade A asshole, okay? And if he catches Max around you, I don’t know what he’ll do.” Billy let out a breath and watched Lucas as he nodded thoughtfully.

The boy nodded sharply and held a hand out, “I accept your apology on one condition.”

Billy exhaled and clasped his hand in Sinclair's, “What’s that?”

Sinclair smiled a little and shook his hand in Billy’s, “Work on controlling your emotions, man.” Billy didn’t know what to say so he nodded and shook the boy’s hand firmly. Lucas smiled more prominently and started to jog away, “Nice hair cut by the way!”

Billy laughed in slight shock, “Yeah, kid, thanks!” he rushed out.

“You got it, Hargrove!” the kid waved without looking back. Billy shook his head with a wide smile as he made his way back to the Camaro pleased. Maybe this big group of dorks weren't all bad. Not at all.

\---

“Steve told us he invited you,” Max started yapping as soon as she opened Billy’s door, “And I’m going to warn you again about...hold on, what happened with your hair?” she stopped stomping over to his bed and crossed her arms.

Billy rolled his eyes, “Got it cut, dumbass,” he shifted on his bed and started skimming the magazine article again. 

“At Steve’s uncle’s place?” she quizzed.

“Mhmm,” Billy hummed in lack of a better response as he stared at a Harley-Davidson. 

“Steve said he was on a short shift there today, you see him?” there was a dip in Billy’s bed as she sat down. He placed the magazine down on his chest and glared fiercely at her.

“Yes, Maxine,” he drawled, “Steve Harrington gave me a haircut, happy?”

Max grinned in amusement, “Yes, that means he’s warming up to you and he’s forgiven you. Which means he won’t like me less than the rest of the group because you’re an asshole that pummeled him.”

“Step— oh to hell with it, but yes, Maxie, I apologized, he accepted it, he gave me a haircut and now I'm joining you geeks tomorrow at his house. That’s the rundown as far as I know, anything else, judge?” 

Max actually laughed and Billy fought a smile, “No, asshole, but I’m happy you’re actually making a good friend. Steve’s nice, he gives me money for the arcade and buys us milkshakes every other day.”

“Sounds nice,” Billy nodded and laid his head back on his pillow, “‘S that where all his money goes?”

“His parents are rich,” Max stated in confusion. Billy looked at her again and saw her eyebrows pinched, he nodded and leaned back down. 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then—”

“Maxine, don’t you have homework or some shit?”

“Asshole,” she grumbled as she stood up.

“Shitbird,” Billy tried and failed to keep the sentiment out of his voice. 

“It looks good by the way,” she stopped at the doorway.

Billy nodded and closed his eyes, “I know.”

A borderline eerie silence and then, “Do you like him?”

“Who?”

Max scoffed, “Steve you ass.”

“You seem to like that word a lot.”

“Answer the question,” she deflected pointedly.

Billy sighed and shrugged, “He’s alright I guess.”

He could practically see Max’s shiteating grin even though his eyes were still closed, “I knew it,” she sing-songed and closed Billy’s door; for once. 

No one had to see his smile, so he let loose. Maybe he even laughed, but that’s for him to know and everyone else to never find out. 

\---

Steve opened the door thirty seconds after Billy knocked, smiled kindly, and stepped out of the way to allow him in. Max rushed in from behind Billy and darted off after she greeted Steve quickly. Then they stared at each other for a moment before Steve rolled his eyes and yanked Billy in by his T-shirt sleeve. Steve himself was wearing jeans and a pale yellow crew neck. He had fatigue ridden eyes and looked exhausted with the way his legs moved minimalistically, his arms hung loose, and his shoulders slumped. 

“Come on! I have pizza and drinks in the living room and the kids are picking out a few movies,” he dropped Billy’s sleeve once he was inside and closed the door. Billy was surprised by the strong aromas of basil and tomatoes thick in the air. He shuffled behind Harrington after he removed his boots in a rush. “You should hurry and get a plate, the kids have been hounding the table. I made three sfincione but they're growing boys and all that,” Steve shrugged tranquilly. 

Billy’s brows furrowed, “What the hell is svinchoni?”

Steve laughed joyfully, “You— it’s sfin-cion-e, Bill,” he talked slowly as he said it, “And you’ll see.” Something in Billy’s chest fluttered when he heard Steve call him that. No one called him that. As soon as they entered the living room there were children yelling at Steve. 

“You definitely didn’t put anchovies in it, right?” he heard Dustin whine.

“Yeah, I think I tasted something weirdly spicy,” Mike added as he looked at the mostly eaten slice on his paper plate suspiciously. It looked absolutely delectable in Billy’s eyes, and then he saw the partially consumed creations on the coffee table displayed on large sheets and felt his mouth water. The crust looked firm and soft at the same time, there were reds and oranges and hints of green and white. It looked festive in a sort of way.

“That’s called salt, Michael,” Steve responded, “And I didn’t add anchovies this time, even though it’s best served that way. I already had to use mozzarella instead of caciocavallo because you’re all brats,” he rolled his eyes.

Max was already sat by Lucas and chewed on her own slice with a red solo cup in her hand with the plate rested on her lap, “It’s amazing, Steve,” she said simply after she swallowed.

Steve smiled like she’d just handed him a whole damn constellation, “Thank you, Mad Max.”

“They’re all just children and uncultured,” she added and took another bite as Billy finally traveled and sat beside Steve on the love seat that faced the big television. The kids were around on the couches that were on either side of the coffee table standing in the middle of the area.

Billy grabbed a plate eagerly, “You’re a child too, shitbird.”

“Asshole,” Max said and then turned her attention back to an amused Steve, “They had pretty good places in Cali, but this is even better than that. Can you, like, teach my mom how to cook like you?”

Steve laughed again and shrugged as he sat back against the sofa, “If she wants.”

Billy took a bite and honest to God and to hold back a moan, “This shit is the best ever, God, you italian or somethin’ man?” Billy took another bite. Steve faced Billy as the kids started bickering over some movie from the pile they had in the floor.

“Yeah, I found a bunch of my Nonna's cook books in the attic and practiced,” Steve smiled so immensely and honestly happy Billy could’ve exploded due to the amount of thrill that filled him with.

“That's cool, dude,” Billy smiled back, not missing the warmth that flooded Steve’s gaze before they turned back to the debate between the kids and their mediocre movie choices. 

They eventually decided on _Ghostbusters _and all took up spots on the furniture with soft blankets. Steve had gone into the kitchen, not telling anyone what he was doing and just told Lucas to set the movie up without turning back. Billy stayed where he was, very full from the sfincione and nursing a solo cup of cola with a blanket over his legs placed by Harrington himself when he had been handing them out before his escape to the kitchen. He felt a little special.__

The Wheeler and Byers boys were sharing a blanket on the couch to Billy’s right, with Wheeler closest to the arm and Byers shoulder to shoulder to him. Dustin was on that same couch with his back to Billy and his feet placed in Byers’ lap, swaddled in a quilt that Steve also placed on him personally. Then there was Max and Lucas on the sofa on Billy’s left, arms linked and also sharing a big and cozy looking blanket around their shoulders. The whole scene was incredibly domestic and soothing. Billy found himself actually feeling happy.

And then Steve came in practically waltzing with two towering plates with chocolate chip cookies. He set them down as the children cheered and immediately started scooping piles into their own arms. Steve chuckled and just traded the plates for the now empty trays from the pizza. He left and came back with more cups and a bottle of milk that Billy recognized before from the store, unopened. He set those down as the kids sat up again excitedly, and then returned to his spot next to Billy.

“They’re hounds,” Steve muttered without an ounce of heat.

Billy cackled, “That they are, but they’re your kids,” he grinned.

Steve’s eyes narrowed playfully as Lucas played the movie and adjusted the volume, “They’re partly yours too,” he said and moved forward to take the plate that had only a few left. 

“Oh really?” Billy stole a couple of the cookies and bit into one, not disappointed by the well crafted flavors.

“Mhm,” Steve answered in a long, sleepy hum. Billy had the urge to hug the other man, to hold him tight and gentle for as long as life would allow. 

Billy took another bite and then almost choked when Steve twisted to sit like Henderson and placed his feet in Billy’s lap. “This okay?” Steve regarded him with shyness. Billy nodded and smiled a little, looking back to the movie. He placed a hand on Steve’s warm ankle with his thumb timidly massaging the soft skin. He allowed himself to fully settle into the opulent scene he was a part of. Steve’s head lolled to the side until he eventually leaned his head against the back of the couch with a peaceful expression and closed eyes. Billy’s lips lifted a smidge and he kept moving his thumb in smoothe motions. 

\---

The cows of Hawkins are all over him when Monday rolled around, and Billy was intercepted continuously as he tried to find Harrington. Some even tried to touch it, tried to run their hand through it flirtatiously. He unthoughtfully smacked their hands away everytime and glared icily before he looked back to the halls for that high head of hazelnut locks. 

“Hargrove, my man!” he heard the, sadly, familiar voice of Tommy Hall shout, “Love the new look, dude,” the teen patted Billy’s shoulder. “Hey, have you seen Harrington? I—”

“For fuck’s sake, Hall, leave the guy alone!” Billy growled, “It’s getting annoying with the amount you’re obsessing over him. You dropped him, let it go, he’s obviously not interested!”

Tommy looked startled and furious, face red, “Fuck you, Hargrove!” People were laughing but Billy was already gone and on the search again.

He didn’t find Steve until lunch, finding him sitting alone and eating a half of a sandwich. So Billy stalked over with a tall stance and sidled up to Harington’s side, leaving a small distance between them. 

Steve had been watching him and smiled when Billy settled, “Hey, Bill.”

Billy grinned back, “You’re a hard guy to find, Harrington, you know that?”

“It’s Steve, Bill. And no, I did not know that.”

“Well, Bambi,” Billy moved on and picked up the other half of Steve’s sandwich, “People really seem to like your handiwork.” He took a bite and chewed, peanut butter and pomegranate jam. 

Steve’s eyes lowered timorously and his cheeks pinkened, “Yeah, I saw just about every girl try to pet you,” he chuckled teasingly as he bit his half sandwich. Then his eyes narrowed, “Are you patronizing me?”

“Nah, nah,” Billy waved the reminder off, “No, Steve, I am not. And only you can do any of that, Pretty Boy, I trusted you to cut my hair and you did good. I trust you enough, unlike those cows.”

Steve scoffed, “That’s a bit disrespectful to women don’t you think? They’re not all bad here.”

Billy quirked an eyebrow, “Would you like it if they started grabbing at your hair?” Billy grazed his hand over the top of Steve’s head.

“Well, no, but did all of them try to?”

“I guess not,” Billy conceded gruffly. 

“And calling them cows is incredibly rude,” Steve huffed and crossed his arms after he set the sandwich down. 

Billy cackled loudly, “You’re going all feminist on me, Harrington.”

Steve shrugged, “Maybe.”

Billy’s laughs settled to low giggles,”Oh, Bambi,” he shook his head and felt endearment as he saw Steve pout and finish his sandwich. “Got anything else here?” Billy stared pointedly at the paper bag that had held it.

Steve nodded as he chewed and covered his mouth manneredly, “Cookies, apple juice, and carrot sticks.” Billy felt joyous that the other man felt close enough to Billy that he would willingly share his homemade lunch. “And you don't get to just take the cookies!” Steve warned. Billy laughed and grabbed the bag, fully intended on taking the cookies. 

Just as Billy’s hand found the bag of cookies in the paper bag, Tommy Hall rounded up to their table in the flesh. The freckled boy opened his mouth hesitantly and then sat down without permission.

Billy cleared his throat gutturally, “What are you doing now, Hall?”

Tommy had the guts to glare back, “Talking to Steve here, Hargrove.”

“Guys,” Steve sighed, “Don’t start acting all alpha male please, I just want to eat. Can this wait, Tommy?”

Tommy refocused on Steve, “No, I,” he paused and then sat forward with his elbows on the table in front of Steve, “I wanted to apologize for being a— a—” he circled his hand in thought, “A bitch.”

A corner of Steve’s mouth lifted, “A bitch?”

“Come on, man,” Tommy whined pitifully. 

“I don’t know,” Steve shrugged and stole the bag from Billy’s hands and put his own in searchingly, “I don’t really want to be your friend anymore if you’re so unloyal.” He took a cookie out, “‘Cause I’m not like that,” he made eye contact with Billy, Tommy seemingly miles away, “I go all in,” he bit it promptly.

“Steve, we’ve been friends since the first grade,” Tommy laughed nervously.

The boy beside Billy shrugged unconcernedly,”So?” he chewed.

“Hall, I swear to God,” Billy butted in.

“I just miss my best friend, okay?”

“I’m not interested at the moment,” Steve took another bite, not paying Tommy any other attention besides his short answers. It mde Billy feel almost dappy with possessive approval. 

“So that’s it then?” Tommy flung his arms up.

“Guess so,” Steve finished his cookie and glanced at Billy with a short look.

Billy tilted his head inconspicuously in a nod, “Now go,” Billy took over as Steve unwrapped a juice box straw and punctured it through. 

“Just give me a chance or something, Steve,” Tommy pleaded as Steve sipped from the juice box. Billy found the sight precious. And Tommy was ruining it. 

“Go, or I’ll deal with you myself,” Billy moved so that one of his legs was on the outside of the benched seats. Tommy shifted uneasily and then finally fled. 

Steve stayed facing ahead as Billy faced the brunet head on, “Here,” he said and gently pushed the juice box over, “And thank you for dealing with that.”

“Anything for you, Bambi,” Billy charmed and brought the straw to his own mouth to finish the remainder of the drink. 

\---

“What are you doing with Steve?” Nancy Wheeler intercepted Billy’s path to Steve. Billy stopped to avoid running her down, like a nice person, and glared at her in annoyance. They were in an empty hallway by the locker rooms where Billy had entered from a smoke through the door there.

“What are you going at, Wheeler?”

“Well, you’ve been around Steve a lot recently and I don’t trust you.”

‘Well,” Billy looked up at Steve as the boy fought books out of the metal walls, brow cutely pinched, “He seems to trust me, and I think that’s all that counts.”

Nancy huffed and stomped a foot, “I don’t trust you and if you hurt him again you’ll deeply regret it, Hargrove.” She turned and then faced him again, poking his chest sharply, “And I’ll know.”

“How so?” he asked back as his own poke, “Everyone knows he avoids you now. You blew him off kinda harshly, Wheeler.”

“Like you have any say,” she responded, angry and louder. 

“I do, I know that I’d never treat him the way you did,” Billy leaned in as he said that, only a foot between their noses as they stared fiercely at each other. 

“You don’t know shit, Hargrove,” she threw back.

“You broke his heart,” Billy snapped quietly.

“You broke his face!” she screeched, “You broke a plate over his face!”

“And you lead him on for, like, a year, Wheeler, we know the story,” Billy growled. 

“I care about him, unlike you, and if I led him on what are you doing that’s any different?”

“Trying to be better goddamnit, fuck you,” he pushed past her harshly and focused back on Steve. The brunet was just closing his locker when Billy reached him finally, balancing a bunch of books in his arms. His hair flopped a little when he looked at Billy standing before him. By now the halls were all mostly empty.

He smiled openly, “Hey, Billy. Don’t you have Tommy or Carol or someone to go display for?” he flapped a hand back and forth.

Billy snorted offensively, “They all can go to hell, you’re better company than just about anyone in the damn place.”

Steve's expression suddenly turned to one of subtle concern like he had realized something all of a sudden, “You okay? You look upset, did someone start shit?” he looked around Billy searchingly.

“Just Wheeler being her self-righteous self, nothing new,” Billy shrugged and watched at Steve’s expression glummed. “Hey,” Billy snapped his fingers, “Forget about her, Harrington,” Billy grinned widely, “You’ve got me to deal with now.” Steve became grounded again as he focused back in on Billy, smiling softly. Billy felt that warm feeling in his chest again.

And then Steve spoke again, “Yeah,” he nodded slowly, “I guess I do.”

“Steve?” Nancy Wheeler’s sickly innocent voice flittered into their space. Billy noticed Steve panic faintly; eyes widened, face paled, and mouth frowned. The girl herself suddenly appeared beside Billy and glared at him before looking back to Steve with an almost mockful worried expression, “How are you?”

“Just fine,” Steve answered shortly when he had recovered, he hugged his books and binder closer to himself.

“Doing okay in English? I can come over sometime if you need any help.”

“Actually,” Steve stood a little straighter, “I’m startin’ to get a hand at it. A friend of mine is helping me out.”

“Steve, Dustin cannot help you with Shakespeare in the proper—”

“It’s not Dustin,” Steve snapped. “I have other friends. And don’t think I don’t know why you’re suddenly interested in my life again, Nance,” he declaimed. Nancy appeared shocked and opened her mouth only to be drowned out by Steve, “Billy is just fine, he is not some ruthless animal. And yes, I know what ruthless means. You know,” Steve shifted his books in his arms as he paused, “Robin, my friend, has never called me an idiot or stupid.”

“Steve, I was only kidding when I—”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Billy intervened and waved his hand between the other two, “You said what?”

“I only—” Nancy started.

“Robin is helping me just fine, and she’s actually helping me instead of calling me brainless,” Steve interrupted again and put a hand up when Billy opened his mouth. Billy obeyed for once, if only because of Steve’s pleading look.

“You never paid attention when we studied!” Nancy burst, red faced again.

“Because whenever I struggled you immediately put me down,” Steve leveled calmly, the energy drained from him. He turned to Billy then, “What do you have now, Bills?”

“Uh— Uhm, Chem,” he stuttered slightly, scrambled from the sudden change in the single statement. 

Steve directed a sunny smile to him, “Perfect, we can walk together,” he started to walk down the hall then. Billy spared a glance at a silently fuming Nancy before he swiftly followed. 

They were reticent before Billy managed to break it, “Was she really always that bitchy with you?”

Steve shrugged easily, “Yeah, but she was, like, good, ya know?”

Billy thought it over, “I guess so, she seems like the safe type to settle with if you think about it. She’s kinda two-faced though.”

“Sometimes,” Steve said reflectively.

Billy stopped with Steve in front of the English room, “You actually loved her, didn’t you?”

Steve stared at his feet, “I did, but being called bullshit to your face changes a lot of things.”

“Shit,” Billy heard himself mutter contritely. 

Steve rubbed Billy’s shoulder kindly, “Thanks for being on my side, Billy, I mean it.” And then he was gone, leaving Billy a little more cold than before and a feeling of pride in his chest and mind. 

\---

“Dustin, I can’t host the game night this weekend,” Billy heard Steve saying as he passed by the BMW, “I’ve told you this multiple times already.” Billy saw Steve with his hand on his hips talking to a curly haired kid, squinting up at the man.

“Why?” the kid basically yelled in a high pitched voice.

“Because,” Steve sighed out impatiently and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I,” he sighed again and leveled his eyes with the kid, “Look, don’t, like, go telling anyone, but I got a new job.”

“Where?” Dustin grew excited, stepped closer to Steve’s side. Billy started to slowly step towards them to hear better.

“I can’t tell you,” Steve shook his head decidedly. 

“Why not?” the kid whined.

“Because you always come to see me on my shifts anywhere else and this isn’t a place you can just come and do that,” Steve explained with his hand animatedly. 

“Fine, I’ll stop that then,” the kid huffed and crossed his arms, “But I need to know, what if there’s an emergency and no one can find you because you’re at your mystery job!” Steve pinched his nose again and Billy reached a spot behind a car right beside the Beemer so that he could watch fully without being caught.

“I told Ms. Byers, so she knows,” Steve retorted.

“But, but,” Dustin floundered, “Steve, you have to tell me! I’m your best friend and you should trust me with these things!”

Steve only watched the outburst with amusement, “Oh yeah, am I your best friend too then?” he asked with a little sway of his head. His hair flopped from side to side, making a subconscious smile cross Billy’s face. 

“Obviously!” Dustin threw his hands up in near exasperation.

Steve’s brow furrowed, “Wait, you’re serious? But what about Lucas and Will...Mike dare I add?” he sounded sincerely confused.

Dustin scoffed, “You’re like the brother I’ve never had, you’re just about my best friend currently, Steven,” the kid resolved. 

There was an adoring look in Steve's scanning stare, “Well...um...I,” he sighed heavily again, “Shit, okay, Dustin, you win.”

The kid beamed triumphantly, “Where is it then?” he pushed.

“You know that daycare?”

“Little Hands?”

“That’s the one,” Steve nodded and opened the passenger door.

Dustin stepped to get inside the vehicle and then stopped as it settled for him, his head snapped back to gawk at Steve, “You’re going to be a full time babysitter?”

“Seems like it,” Steve shrugged, “Figured I’d be better at it than standing at a cash register, plus I’ve got half the mom’s of Hawkins for references.” 

Dustin nodded once, “That’s actually a good idea, congrats, bro,” Dustin said and got in the car. Steve closed the door with a hearty chuckle and turned around, immediately meeting Billy’s gaze.

“Hey, Hargrove,” he grew confused, “What’re you doing here?”

Billy looked confronted back and then coughed, “Just, uh, came to say hi,” he tried to respond nonchalantly. 

Steve looked back unimpressed, “How much did you hear?” 

“Uh,” words failed Billy, “Daycare, huh?” Steve outright laughed, head back and everything. Some surrounding people looked over in annoyance; Billy glared back at them and then smiled at Steve when he returned his own stare.

“Yeah, I’m going to be watching after the little tykes of Hawkins,” Steve nodded and then jumped a little when there was a knock from inside the car.

“Hurry up, Steven!” 

Steve shook his head with a small smile and started to walk to the driver’s side, he waved at Billy, “Drive safe, Bill!”

“You too, Bambi!” Steve’s returning smile left Billy breathless once again. 

\---

Billy saw Steve again on Saturday evening at the arcade. Billy had nothing else to do so he sat in his car smoking with Max already in the bright building when the BMW parked a space over from him. He could see as Wheeler, Byers, Sinclair, and Henderson excited the car since the space between them was empty. 

“Two hours,” he heard Steve yell after them right before the doors closed, “Or I’ll come in there and make fools of you all!” Billy chuckled as he exhaled smoke and all the kids made sounds and hurried agreements as they scurried into the arcade. Billy was about to get out and go tap in Steve’s window and maybe slide in as they both waited but then the Beemer was pulling out again. Billy watched as the car rolled just across the street to Benny’s Diner. No one got out after the car turned off. Billy started the Camaro and made his own move, parking right next to the rust colored BMW. And then Steve exited his car, smiling loopyly at Billy when they made eye contact through Billy’s car window. The brunet put his hands in his jean pockets as he strided into the restaurant, then to a table in the corner. 

Billy hummed to himself, dropped and crushed his forgotten cigarette as he made his own way inside. The temperature was warm and there was faint music playing. He saw Steve reading a menu lazily as he continued over and sat down on the other side of the window booth.

Steve then suddenly looked up with a secretive but welcoming grin, “Thanks for joining me, Bill.”

“My pleasure, Bambi.”

“Why do you call me that?”

Billy looked him right in the eyes, “Because you remind me of that deer.”

Steve pursed his lips, “I remind you of a deer,” he repeated slowly.

“Yep, it’s those eyes and lanky legs of yours,” he picked up another menu from the little holder placed off to the side, “Brown eyes and hair, long limbs, and you constantly look like a deer caught in the headlights. You know that?” he skimmed the breakfast section; Steve continued to stare with wide eyes. Billy looked back up and smirked, “See? Right there.”

Steve started and then the waitress walked over, “What can I get you boys?” she asked with a pen already placed on her little notepad. 

Steve sighed a little and shook his head at Billy before turning to smile at the lady, “Hi, Suzey,” he responded kindly, “I’ll have a coffee and a slice of apple pie please,” he placed his menu back when she nodded.

“Nice to see you, Stevie,” she chuckled a little, “And you?” she spoke to Billy. 

“A plate of pancakes and a strawberry milkshake please, Ma’am,” Billy gave a toothy smile.

“Sure thing dears,” she nodded once again and walked off.

When she was gone Billy addressed the other, “Okay, I’m not surprised because that seems to be the small town thing, but, how do you know the waitress so well she calls you Stevie?”

Steve laughed lightly, “Well for a while I couldn’t shop on my own as well as I do now, so I would come here a lot for meals,” he shrugged.

Billy felt his eyes narrow, “How long have they been leaving you alone, Steve?”

Steve’s eyes widened and then he waved a hand, “Oh don’t be crazy, I wasn’t actually alone. I mean I had nannies, and they were usually pretty nice.”

“Nan— usually— Steve!”

“What?”

“How long?”

Steve looked confused, “Uhm, I don’t know, they started leaving for longer periods of times when I was around six,” he shrugged.

“Jesus Christ,” Billy stared incredulously.

“What?”

“That’s child neglect, Steve!”

“It’s fine, Billy!”

“Steve,” Billy closed his eyes tightly and then reopened them to see a pale and affronted Steve looking back tiredly. 

“It’s in the past now, Bill,” he almost whispered. Suzey came back then with a coffee pot and a mug, she glared at Billy as Steve stared out the window with a lost expression. 

She placed the mug and pot in front of Steve and gave him a long look, “Some things will never be understood completely, but we still have to accept them,” was all she said before leaving. Steve stayed staring out the window with the same lost look, eyes a little glazed over. 

Billy took the coffee pot and poured some into the mug, “How do you like your coffee, Bambi?” He kept his voice warm and smooth.

“Two creams and as you’re pouring the sugar count to five,” Steve croaked and seemed hesitant as he looked back and to the middle of the table. Billy nodded and did as explained, stirred the beverage and pushed it back over to Steve.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, causing Steve to look up from where he was picking up his coffee with a piercing stare of confusion. Billy took a breath, “I probably shouldn’t have reacted like that, it was a little over dramatic,” he said for Steve’s sake. Because he doesn’t react. “It’s just, come on, Steve,” he started messing with the shiny metal fork in his hands, “It’s not fine.” Steve was still staring at him, making Billy resist squirming. 

“There’s not much they can do now anyways,” Steve took a sip from the mug, holding it with both hands. “It took me a while,” he looked off again and away from Billy, “But then I came to terms and realized that they won’t be coming home for Christmas or Thanksgiving this year again,” he chuckled to himself darkly. Billy was at a loss as to what to say, just stared back at the brunet as he sipped his coffee slowly.

“Do any other people know?”

“Some.”

“Who?”

Steve looked at Billy crisply, “Why do you care?”

Billy faltered for a second and then squared his shoulders, “Because I do.”

“I’ve been fine on my own for quite some time now, I don’t need your pity.” Steve didn’t seem so sure of himself when he finished his sentence. 

“It’s not pity, Bambi, just curious.”

A pink flush dusted the other’s cheeks and then he looked into his cup, “The Byers, the Hendersons, Hopper, and Suzey. I swore Dustin and Will to secrecy.” Most of them made sense. 

“How did Suzey learn of it?”

Steve looked up again and sighed silently, “It’s a long story.”

“What if I want to hear it?” Billy asked, curiosity growing. 

Steve looked shocked and just nodded before explaining, “Well, a few years ago, I think I was in seventh grade, my father called again to say that they couldn’t make it for Christmas again. And this was around the time I had just started coming to the diner constantly because no one was sent to watch over me anymore. They didn’t think it was necessary. I think they forgot to pay for the service and I never mentioned it. So, on Christmas eve I showed up two minutes before they closed. Suzanne was the only one here other than the chef and she let me in because I was a cold and crying child. One she knew. And she asked me what happened and I spilled everything to her. How they’re never home and I’m always alone in that gigantic house. So, she got us a big meal and she brought me to her house. At that point we knew each other well enough for little me to trust her. She has a kid just a couple years younger than me, his name is James. And we spent that Christmas together.”

“She’s nice then, eh?” Billy asked after a long silence.

Steve nodded and laughed, “Yeah,” he breathed out, “She said she’d adopt me in a heartbeat and to just ask her if I wanted to live with her.”

Billy let the heavy atmosphere rest, “Did it ever go that far?”

Steve looked a little uncomfortable and Billy almost took the question back, “I would show up to her house late at night sometimes when it got too bad. She’d—” he choked out a laugh, “She’d just let me in, give me a hug, kiss my forehead, tell me it’s okay, make hot chocolate, and make up the whole couch with blankets and pillows for me no matter what time it was. Every time.” Steve was getting emotional and his eyes were glassy, Billy felt his throat tighten with his own override of sentiment. 

“And my door is still open, Stevie,” a kind and soft voice suddenly spoke. Both boys jumped in startled surprise and turned to see a teary Suzanne, “It always is.” She set down a glass filled with pink and two full plates as Steve haphazardly rushed out of the booth to her already awaiting arms. She hugged Steve like a strongly devoted mother would her own son. The sight was powerful for Billy, and reminded him of his own mother. Suzey looked a little like his mother. She was thin but healthily plump too, curly blonde hair, some light freckles, nimble fingers, and a bit of a bold personality. The main difference was the lady's brown eyes, warm like Steve’s instead of a striking bright blue.

Billy heard Steve sniffle, muffled since his face was hidden on Suzey’s shoulder, “Thank you.” She pecked his forehead tenderly and tightened her arms around Steve’s torso as he hugged her middle more also. It felt familiar even to Billy, like this is how all those nights began when he entered Suzey’s door. Billy watched them with teary eyes and froze when the two broke apart and instantly looked to him. They were all silent and Billy subconsciously focused on Steve.

“You have a story too, don’t you, dear?” Suzey asked and regained Billy’s attention.

He felt the blood flush from his face in alarm, “I— I— what?” she only nodded and then motioned something at Steve before Steve sat back down followed by herself.

The lady set her hands in her lap and nodded to the plates, “You boys eat up now, Larry didn’t work for nothing.” Both boys looked at each other and then the sitting plates before doing as ordered. “Now, what is your name, dear?”

“Billy, Billy Hargrove, ma’am,” he responded through a bite of pancake.

“Nice to meet you, Billy,” she smiled affectionately.

“You too,” Billy returned the smile, although a little dubious. 

“How are your parents?”

“My mom’s dead,” he responded a little bluntly, “And my dad’s an asshole.”

“What was she like?” Steve asked before Suzey could get any words out of her already open mouth. It surprised Billy, he was used to the overridden apologies and pity, like people regretted asking anything about his mother.

“Um— well,” he studied Steve’s innocent and curious gaze, “She was strong, really strong, she looked kinda like Suzey-Q over here,” he smiled brittlely, “She had blue eyes though.”

“Like yours?” Steve smiled encouragingly. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “She died when I was nine, got sick with colon cancer when I was seven. It was me and my dad after that. When she was alive he was a great dad,” Billy looked far off as he remembered. His father came home and hugged his wife and son with love and protecting arms. Brought the whole family together for weekend picnics and kite flying. Taught Billy how to restart a car, change a wheel bearing, and change a tire. Billy blinked back and looked between the two before him, both regarded him with gentle and motivation-filled oserverance. “And then he started getting angry and sad all the time. Not a good mixture. 'Specially with added alcohol.”

“My door is always open to you too, Billy,” Suzey eased after a few moments, “Whenever you need to run away or escape. Come find the blue house on Corning Avenue,” she stood up then. 

“Uh— thank you, ma’am,” Billy stuttered out.

She reached out slow and patted his cheek tenderly, “You deserve a break, dear.” She stepped away and headed to the kitchens again, “And feel free to call me Suzey-Q!” Billy smiled and hummed a low chuckle as he chewed more pancakes and took a sip of his milkshake.

“You’re strong too,” he heard Steve say, making him look up.

“Huh?”

“You said before that your mother was strong,” he took a bite of his pie and covered his mouth as he spoke, “You are too,” he looked up and they held eye contact as they both chewed. 

“No, I’m not really, not like her. Not in that way.”

He shrugged and swallowed, “Maybe not, but you’re still really strong, even in that way.”

“How do you know?”

“You’re getting better, you’re stopping yourself from turning into him, and you haven’t ran away.”

Billy took another sip, “You think so?”

“Yeah, I think I know so actually.”

Billy grinned, “If you say so, Bambi.”

A moment of silence passed and then, “I also think that the nickname is growing on me.”

Billy full on smiled then, ”Yeah?” he repeated.

Steve smirked back, “Definitely.” 

Billy grinned again, almost cocky, and then shifted in his seat “So how was the first day at the daycare?” 

Steve just blinked, “You remembered?”

Billy raised a brow, “Of course I do, you didn’t tell me that long ago.”

“Well, yeah, some people kinda forget about that kinda stuff,” he shrugged, “But it went well,” he smiled again.

“What do you mean by ‘stuff?’”

“Just, stuff about me, I guess?”

“Dude, what the hell is up with you? Does no one pay any attention to you?”

The other looked affronted and saddened, “I mean, they do, they just kinda forget a lot. I don’t blame them, we all have shit going on.”

Billy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, right. So tell me about the demons of Hawkins,” he flapped a hand. He could try to act surprised about all the deep losses that Steve was stuck with in life, but he could see the similarities among his own. 

Steve beamed and sat up straighter, “They’re all menaces, Billy, they’re messy but adorable and incredibly energetic and—” he sighed wistfully.

“You like it then?” Billy asked through a laugh.

Steve took another sip of his coffee to wash down his last bite of pie before answering, “Yes! It’s fun and the kids seem to like me. They really like my hair for some reason, and they like my hugs. Holly Wheeler got mad at a kid because they accidentally got red paint on her dinosaur drawing. So she came over to me as I was reading to a couple other kids and just hugged me. She told me my hugs make her feel better and that I could become a feelings doctor,” he smiled dopely.

Billy sipped more of his pale pink beverage, “Hmm, maybe I’ll have to check on extra small Wheeler’s hypothesis sometime.” 

Steve blushed noticeably, “Yeah,” he cleared his throat and chuckled, “Anytime, Bill.”

\---

“Hey, Hargrove!” Billy heard a familiar prepubescent voice call. Billy turned to reveal a slightly red-faced Dustin Henderson, bent over and hands on his knees as he breathed heavily.

Billy started and walked the three steps to meet the kid, “Jesus H. Christ, are you okay? Don’t you have asthma or something?”

The kid glared, trying to look menacing even as he wheezed, “Don’t be so stereotypical.” 

Billy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “Am I wrong?”

Dustin sighed overdramatically and pulled out an inhaler from his pocket, inhaling a puff and returning it quickly, “Not exactly.”

“Hah,” Billy jabbed teasingly. 

“Not the point!” Henderson snapped back to business, “I saw you and Steve come back from the diner and I want to know for sure that you aren’t a part of a scheme to hurt him or something.” Billy felt his face heat up as anger started boiling, and then he remembered that this is a kid and he actually does have a right to confront him. This isn't the same situation with Nancy Wheeler. This kid is practically Steve's little brother.

“I do not plan on ever hurting him again, Henderson, no,” he answered calmly.

“You promise?”

“Yes, Henderson, I pinky promise.”

“Promise on the Camaro?”

“Yes, Henderson.”

Henderson regarded him for a few moments, almost making Billy squirm, and then he nodded decidedly, “I’ll report back to the party. But, for now,” he patted Billy’s still crossed arms, “You’re okay in my book, Hargrove.” 

Billy held back a scoff, “Oh yeah? What sold you on me?”

Dustin thought another few seconds, “Steve seems happier now that you’re friends. I think it’s because you’re actually putting in an effort and you’re around his age.”

Billy nodded along and smiled at the kid when he heard that, “He’s happier with me, eh?”

Dustin rolled his eyes and turned around, “Keep your gross ego to yourself, Billy!” he walked off with a flipped bird.

“Watch it, Dustin, I’m still an asshole!” he returned the gesture. 

\---

“I have good news and semi-bad news,” Steve is what entered with as he sat beside Billy at their designated table in the cafeteria. It was the day before Thanksgiving break started and the room was somehow louder than it was normally, causing Steve to talk a little louder also.

“What’s the semi news?” Billy grinned.

Steve glared half heartedly but still smiled amusedly, “Mike still hates you.”

Billy scoffed, “That doesn’t dent my ego much, he’s a bratty emo who dresses in old man sweaters. Good news?”

Steve burst with laughter and took a moment to recover as Billy chuckled along, “The rest of the kids like you and voted that you may continue to join our movie nights and officially come to our game nights too,” he proudly offered. 

“Oh boy, this is an honor, your kids wouldn’t have been able to stop me from showing up to devour your food though,” Billy perched his chin on his hand.

“Oh! Speaking of,” Steve busied himself with opening his bag and talking about another paper bag. They had both been eating Steve’s lunches since that day. A sort of unspoken agreement to just not talk about it. He set it on the table between them and opened it, “I made lasagna last night and I also brought Moon Pies because I got the grocery money finally and decided to splurge a little.” He bestowed the treats and then looked back inside before he beamed at Billy over the bag, “And I brought some homemade strawberry italian soda.”

Billy gasped, “You’re the best person ever,” he grabbed at the bag and Steve started laughing merrily. He pulled out two partially chilled mason jars filled with a pink substance. He immediately twisted the lid off and popped off the seal, took a sip, and groaned as he was presently hit with the strawberry flavored carbonated drink. Steve giggled and took the lid off of the lasagna, produced two forks, and handed one to Billy. They started sharing the dish on the opposite side peacefully.

“I think you’re a pretty good person too,” Steve remarked.

“You think?”

“Mhmm, you’ve come really far.”

“I kinda just did what you did, Pretty Boy, if you think about it.”

“What’s that?”

Billy looked up and waited until Steve did the same, then he smiled big, “I left the scum and joined the only decent and interesting people in the shitty place.”

Steve smiled back and nodded before he took another bite, “That sounds about right.”

“Do you ever regret it?” Steve asked later that day when they were walking to their respective cars.

“What? Billy asked.

“Joining us.”

“No.”

Steve glanced over, “Yeah?”

Billy stopped and Steve followed along, “Otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to be here with you.” 

Steve’s eyes widened to saucers, every bit of brown visible, “Yeah?” he repeated beathily. 

Billy grinned, “Definitely.”

Steve smiled and bit his bottom lip, “Can you come over tonight?”

Billy replied giddily, “As you wish.”

\---

Billy was fixing his hair when his father barged in his room for the second time that night. The first time it was fine, just to check in on Max and how she was at school; easy.

“Who is Dustin Henderson?” his father asked in a dangerous voice, “And why is he calling for you about some guy named Steve?”

Billy froze up and then relaxed, “Dustin is just some kid that Steve babysits and Steve Harrington is just one of my friends from school. He’s who I’m going to hang out with, might just practice basketball or something,” Billy lied smoothly. 

His father hummed thoughtfully, “Just warn the kid to not call so late, gave Susan a fright.”

“Yes, sir,” Billy nodded, “What was the call about?”

The man shrugged, “Apparently the guy is missing,” he left the room then. 

Billy was out the door with a paled and fretted Max four minutes later. 

“I just talked to him two hours ago! Where the hell does he go in that time? You sure you checked the Byers’ and the woods around?”

“Yes!” he heard from at least three of the kids.

“Thoroughly?”

“Yes!” he heard again.

“Why were all of you looking for him anyway?”

“Does it really matter?” Wheeler asked with his stupid pinched face.

“Michael,” Billy snapped and rounded on the kid, not touching him.

The kid faltered and sighed in frustration, “Our friend said that she sensed he was in trouble,” he put an arm out and waved it as he explained. 

Billy pinched the bridge of his nose, “Life threatening?” he chose to ask instead of all the other questions that popped into his head. 

“We don’t know and you are wasting time!” Wheeler made sure to sassily accentuate. Byers elbowed him and Max glared, making Mike glare at both of them. 

Billy growled, “Where else haven’t you looked?”

“We’ve looked everywhere!” Lucas claimed. 

“Wait,” Dustin interrupted, “What about the diner? He goes there if he's alone and conflicted a lot.”

Billy didn’t need anymore, “Get in,” he ordered the kids and ran to his own car.

They drove in high tension for five minutes.

They all ran in, causing a commotion and the unfamiliar waitress to look at them with disdain.

“Have you seen Steve Harrington?” Dustin spoke before anyone else could. 

The waitress nodded, “Left with Suzanne a little while ago, he looked awful. He was soaking wet, must’ve fallen in a pool or somethin’ and came right here. He was distraught, poor dear. Suzey took him home, left early and everything.”

They were all outside again before she finished her last sentence, “Thank you, ma’am!” Billy called just as the door closed.

“Who’s Suzey?” Mike asked in the car after two minutes. 

“A good friend of Steve’s,” Billy responded, “Helped him out a bit growing up.”

“I didn’t know that,” Dustin said dejectedly. 

Billy glanced at him and then back to the road, “It’s something you all might not quite understand, don’t feel all mopey just because he didn’t tell you one thing.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” the curly headed boy nodded.

Dustin was knocking on the door three seconds after Billy entered the driveway. At least he hoped it was the right driveway. The door opened and Suzanne looked at all the children and Billy piling on her small porch with a slightly shocked expression.

“Well,” she said, “Nice to see he has plenty of supporters.”

“Where is he?” Lucas, Max, Mike, Will, Dustin, and Billy asked in unison. 

Suzanne only chuckled, “The living room, dearies,” he stepped out of the way, “But be quiet, he’s still a bit jumpy.” The kids all nodded and went inside, careful of their footsteps. 

Billy stopped and quietly spoke to Suzey, “He fell in his pool?”

She nodded, “Do you know what happened?” Billy shook his head and she sighed before continuing, “Apparently a girl died in his pool. They never did find Barbra, and he said that she died in his pool. Last place she was seen. The poor boy can’t even stand to look at it.”

“Wha— well, how'd he end up close enough to fall in anyway?”

“He was trying to be brave, he said,” she responded, a depth of sadness evident. 

“Brave?” Billy asked puzzled. 

“He said that he was just going to close the pool up, but he got spooked by the wind moving a lawn chair and ended up falling in.” She motioned to the direction the kids had disappeared to and smiled encouragingly to Billy, “Go give him some love.”

Billy nodded back and walked off, finding Steve bundled and swaddled in so many blankets that only his head remained seen. He was smiling at the kids surrounding him, either on the other side beside him on the couch or on the floor in front of him. 

He looked up and saw Billy, smiled softly and said, “Sorry for messing up, Billy, I was going to just change but...I....” Billy hurried over, didn’t even have to ask Max to move from Steve’s left before she moved to the arm of the sofa instead.

He took the spot and put an arm over Steve’s shoulders, “You didn’t mess up shit, Bambi. Just a little accident that we’ll help you through. Right?” There were agreeing nods around the room. 

Steve leaned back into Billy’s arm and Dustin leaned against Steve, head where his right shoulder should be, “We’re a party and we know you’d be there for us too.”

“Thanks,” Steve spoke through thick vehemence. 

“You’re welcome, big bro,” Dustin responded.

“Mike, if you say anything, I’ll steal all your share of cookies next movie night,” Max warned at Wheeler, who did in fact have his usual bitch face and had indeed opened his mouth. 

They all laughed besides Mike, even Billy, and Steve being the loudest. It all felt good.

\---

“Where’re we going?” Steve asked as they drove in the Camaro. Billy had dropped all the kids off at the Wheeler’s house and had spent at least ten minutes fighting with the kids to let Steve come with him instead of staying. Steve had only watched neutrally as the exchange took place. Billy eventually won by shoving and manhandling Steve into the passenger seat all while Steve himself giggled and Billy also fought off at least two of the kids. 

“No where,” Billy stated as he drove down some street he didn’t pay attention to when he had turned into it. 

“Okay,” Steve permitted and slid further into the seat, “Do you have any Fleetwood Mac?”

Billy grinned, “You a fan of Stevie, Stevie?” 

“Definitely, she’s a goddess,” the other opened the glovebox and started carefully looking through the tapes inside. “Oh, here we go!” he cheered after a long moment of things being moved around. 

“I’m a little surprised, Pretty Boy.”

He popped it into the car’s stereo and pressed a few buttons before “I Don’t Want To Know” started to play. 

“Hm?” Steve twisted a knob to back the music louder and then leaned back again humming along. 

“Kinda thought you’d be into all that country shit.” 

Steve’s face twisted up and he looked at Billy, “Hell no!” Billy laughed boomingly.

Steve started to sing along gradually, “ _I don't want to know the reasons why love keeps right on walking on down the line. I don't want to stand between you and love, Honey, I just want you to feel fine _.” Billy listened to Steve more than he did the actual tape, enjoying how emotional Steve sung and how big he smiled as he soon grew louder and more comfortable. Billy just kept driving, a small and growing smile took over his face as Steve kept singing. And then Steve looked right at him as he sang another verse, “ _I don't want to stand between you and love, honey, I just want you to feel fine. Finally, baby, the truth has come down now, take a listen to your spirit. It's crying out loud. Tryin' to believe _.” Billy’s grip tightened on the steering wheel and slowed the car down some so he could look over at the brunet. Steve paused his singing as they studied each other, both their eyes were wide, Steve’s filled with concern and Billy’s with surprise. Billy stopped the car in the middle of the vacant street as another verse came up.____

___“ _I don't want to stand between you and love, honey, I just want you to feel fine. Finally baby, the truth has been told. Now you tell me that I'm crazy; it's nothing that I didn't know. Trying to survive. Oh you say you love me, but you don't know. You got me rocking and a-reeling. Hey I want you _,” he crooned back scratchily.___ _ _

__

__

Steve looked back with amazement, “You want me, Sunshine?” he whispered like the question was a momentous secret. 

Billy cheeks and ears flushed and he nodded, “Yeah, Bambi, I want ya.”

Steve inhaled sharply but a tooth-filled smile graced his face, “Can— Can you drive to my house?”

Billy started driving again, “You sure you want to go back already?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he looked at Billy’s hand on the wheel, “You’ll be there with me.”

Billy flicked his eyes at Steve and then back out the windshield, “Alright then, I gotcha, Bambi.” He took his right hand off the steering wheel and took Steve’s left, intertwined their fingers, and let them rest on Steve’s lap.

Steve stared at their hands with a delighted expression, “I know you do.”

As soon as Billy put the Camaro in park he flocked Steve inside so fast that neither of them could even think about the pool. He held Steve’s hand tightly as they stumbled through the red door. 

Steve was laughing as he closed the door, “Why’d you want to come here?” Billy asked through spontaneous giggles.

Steve turned and walked to stand toe to toe in front of Billy, “Privacy,” he raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively. 

“For what, you linx,” Billy watched as Steve raised his hands to caress Billy’s face in his palms.

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked. 

Billy’s breath hitched and he nodded, “Of course.” Steve kept his hands where they were and pressed his lips to Billy’s softly without further question. They stayed like that until Billy himself moved his lips, kickstarting a passionate back and forth between them and a battle for dominance. Billy wrapped his arms strongly around Steve’s slim waist and pulled him flush against himself. Steve hummed and submitted to allow for Billy to take the lead. He only continued for a moment, they created warm friction and only the slightest slip of a tongue here and there, before he backed his head away. Steve tried to follow, opened heavy eyes to stare pointedly at Billy’s own kiss-swollen lips. Billy brought a hand up from Steve’s hips and tucked some of Steve’s hair behind his ear, making him come out of his stupor.

Steve blinked and his jaw went slack, “Wow.”

Billy breathed out through his nose, “Yeah.”

“We can do that again right?”

“Fuckin’— yes.”

Steve snorted, “You’re a dumbass.”

Billy grinned keenly, “I’m your dumbass now.”

Steve turned magenta, “You’re mine?”

Billy rubbed Steve’s cheek, “Well are you mine?”

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation.

“Then I’m yours.”

Steve pecked his lips quickly, “Amazing.”

“So, Steve Harrington,” Billy copied Steve’s eyebrow move, “You wanna be my...boyfriend?”

Steve giggled and ran a hand through the quiff of Billy’s hair, “Yes, Billy Hargrove, I think I do.” Billy hugged Steve closer and nuzzled his neck, the ends of Steve’s hair tickled his nose. Steve’s hair smelt like apples and a musk scent that reminded Billy of pine trees. 

“Good.”

Steve sighed blissfully and leaned his head against Billy’s, “Are you staying?”

“‘Course I am, Bambi.”

“Want dinner?”

“I could eat, why don’t you go shower and I’ll whisk somethin’ up?”

Steve chortled, “You gonna cook for me, Hargrove?”

“Oh shut up,” Billy jostled the other a little, shaking them around.

“Ah!” Steve called out in surprise, “Okay, okay! I’ll go and leave you to possibly burn the house down.”

“You think I can’t cook, Pretty Boy?”

Steve leaned back so they met each other's eyes, “I’m a mage in the kitchen,” he said with a glint in his own two.

“Your foo-foo was very good last time I was here, I admit, but I can make a mean fish dish,” Billy watched as Steve’s snarkiness mellowed to fondness. “Gimme a chance?” Billy fluttered his eyelashes.

“‘This how you charm all the guys and gals, Bills?” Steve raised an eyebrow, “Can’t say I’m impressed.”

“This is special treatment,” Billy pouted and then picked the brunet up to twirl him around in a full circle, “Now go clean the pool water off and come back to one of my glorious home cooked meals.”

Billy opened his arms and Steve staggered back while laughing, “Glorious? Well, how can I refuse now?”

Billy pecked Steve’s cheek and walked off to find the kitchen down the hall, “You can’t!” He turned to the direction of the kitchen and couldn't help but feel as though their relationship hadn't changed all that much. Like their kiss was just a final puzzle piece to a puzzle that was already ninty eight percent revaled.

Steve came back forty minutes later just as Billy was setting the timer dial, he looked over to see Steve dressed in basketball shorts and a red sweater. “Nice hair,” Billy smirked as Steve glared at him, cotton wrapping shaking slightly atop his head. 

“It’s a part of the process, asshole,” Steve responded, lacking heat. 

“Interesting process.”

“My hair is better than yours, you can’t talk,” Billy frowned and looked back at the timer turner in his calloused hands. Steve watched Bill and his eyebrows pinched in worry, “Billy? Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid,” the blond deflected.

“You’re not stupid,” Steve insisted and took a single step forward. 

“This is.”

“Billy, it’s not,” Steve took one more step toward Billy.

“I miss it still, ya know?”

“Your hair?”

“Yeah.” Steve was silent for a moment and then he walked the rest of the way to lean against the counter beside Billy.

“Go on,” he encouraged.

Billy gulped in a breath and let it go before continuing, “It was my one thing I had against my dad. I grew it out, I got good attention from it outside the house. It was...cool, I guess. Something like that,” he shook his head absentmindedly, “It was different and it made me stick out. Maybe if people noticed my hair they'd notice the bruises and split lips too. Never really happened. Whenever a girl asked I’d coward out and just say the old ‘you should see the other guy’ line. Didn’t feel like packing a random girl at a party with my sad homelife. And teachers, of course, just assume that for themselves. And as soon as someone might notice, pops up and moves.”

Steve hummed and his eyes were remorseful, “Is that why you came here?”

Billy nodded, “Neighbors started gossiping; Susan started getting antsy.”

“Does Max know?”

“Not that I know of, maybe she’s caught on on her own. She’s started bringing me dinner when I’m not at the table even though she knows I’m home. She stays out of her room more often when Neil is home.”

Steve nodded slowly, “She’s smart.”

“Resilient,” Billy added.

“And you're both strong,” Steve took one of Billy’s hands in both of his, “I don’t think you get that, I don’t know if you know it. But you are,” Steve played inattentively with Billy’s rounded fingers, “You’ve adapted and— and— and have grown into a good enough man to work towards change on your own.” A single tear fell down Billy’s cheek slowly, Steve’s eye tracked it with waterlogged eyes of his own.

“You really think so?” Billy choked out.

Steve nodded surely, “I do.” Billy flashed forward and attached himself to Steve in a verklempt embrace, “I believe in you.”

“I— I—,” Billy stammered, “I love you,” Billy stated in revelation. It was the first thing that popped into his head.

Steve’s entire body went rigid just before he looked Billy shakily in the eye, “You better not be fucking with me,” he said with a waver in his voice. 

“I— I’m not,” Billy felt himself trembling, “I love you,” he repeated desperately. Steve leaned forward and connected their lips in a chaste kiss.

The brown eyed man leaned their foreheads against each other, “I—” he paused for a breath, “I think I love you too.”

Billy let out a sigh that revealed his solace, “That’s all I need.”

Steve rested his head on Billy’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other’s chest, “Can you promise me something? Even if it’s just for the moment,” he spoke in a woeful way.

“What is it, baby?”

“Don’t leave me,” Steve sounded like he was scrounging for any sort of Billy’s reassurance.

“I won’t leave you, Steve,” he tightened his hold around Steve’s waist, “I’ll never leave you; I promise.”

“And I promise to never assume anything of you,” Steve declared.

“You're perfect, Steve Harrington,” Billy kissed the man’s hairline. 

“And you’re a real superhero, Billy Hargrove,” he leaned into Billy’s warmth. Then he peaked up, “Wanna go for a little drive to the quarry? The stars are a good sight out there and I could use a little air.”

“Sure thing, Bambi.”

\---

“You seem giddy,” Max commented as she stood in his bedroom doorway on a Sunday evening in mid-December. “Hold on,” she held a hand up when Billy looked up from his copy of _Hamlet _, “I take that back, you’ve been moderately happy. So what’s up?” she further questioned and walked in.__

____

____

She sat down on the end of the bed by Billy’s feet as he responded to her, “None of your business.”

“Does it have to do with my babysitter?” She was met with silence. “Have you two actually gotten your shit together?” she went on.

Billy groaned irritatedly, “We've been together since Thanksgiving break and it’s going fantastic, now leave me alone.”

“No,” she crossed her arms and Billy finally relented and set his book face down, “Is he good to you?” Now there’s something interesting. 

“You’re not going to give me a shovel talk?”

Max looked confused, “You're the one that’s my brother, that’s not how these work. Now answer the damn question.”

Billy raised an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder, “I have no complaints, he’s watching out for me as I do him and he keeps bringing me food. That’s close to perfection in my book,” he picked _Hamlet _back up.__

____

____

“You love him,” Max smirked.

Billy floundered, “What?”

“You love—”

“No, I heard you,” Billy glared and Max’s light expression faltered, “But don’t go waving those words around.”

“You haven’t told him?”

Billy held back for a moment, “I told him already.”

“Billy!” Max cheered, “Who said it first?”

He sighed, “Me.”

“When?” she demanded.

“Uh— well, kinda, the first day,” he replied a little sheepishly. Max was silent for only a few seconds before she burst out laughing hysterically. “Oh shut up!” Billy complained.

“You’ve got it bad,” Max gasped out. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Billy waved her off as he once again returned to his book. Max stayed where she was and they lodged in comfortable silence.

\---

“What’s on the menu for tonight, Bambi?” Billy called from the living room as the kids filed in to take their respective seats after Billy had just let them in.

“Well, the margarita flatbread pizza’s are just about done, dear!” was what was called back from the kitchen, along with joyous laughter. Steve had grown an odd amusement with calling Billy “dear” whenever the nickname was used on himself. Although never in front of the kids before. The heads belonging to Lucas, Mike, and Will spun to look at the kitchen and then Billy with wide eyes. Dustin and Max regarded each other with amused grins. Billy wasn't surprised Steve told curly. Steve slowly stepped out of the kitchen then with two oven mitts on his shands and a pale complexion, “I forgot they were coming in.”

“You two are together?” Will asked in a small voice.

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice squeaked a little but he watched Will as he answered with a sort of strength also. Lucas and Mike both had confused and pinched faces, and both were elbowed by Will and Max. 

“That’s cool I guess,” Mike rubbed his arm in discomfort as Will looked semi-pleased. 

“Yeah, we’re really happy for you two,” Lucas also rubbed his sore arm as Max continued to glare at him. 

Steve’s demeanor relaxed and became soft, “Thank you,” he looked at Billy with adornment. 

Steve had set the ginormous coffee table up so that everyone had their own plate and spot correlating with their couch spot. They all had stayed in the spots that they had called to from the first movie night Billy had attended. Steve sat right up against Billy now though, head on Billy’s shoulder as he sipped sparkling cider from a flute glass. They were watching Back to the Future and constantly shushing Dustin and his explosive commentaries. 

Steve paused the movie when the yelling started up, “Dustin, I love you, but I can’t hear Marty over your explanations of the technical possibilities of time travel and how you can’t actually go back. It’s amazing that you know this shit, but we just wanna watch the movie, man,” Steve eventually spoke up above all the complaints from the other kids and Billy. 

Dustin only goes off again though, “See!” he pointed at Steve, “At least Steve appreciates my knowledge!”

Steve face palmed and then sat forwards and away from Billy, who repressed a protest, “Dustin, if you can stay locked lipped for the rest of the movie, we’ll all hear out your opinions on it, alright?” Steve resonated expertly.

Dustin thought it over and then nodded, “Alright!” he chirped. Steve leaned back and turned a little so his head leaned against Billy’s chest and his calves hung off the couch diagonally with a tired sigh.

Billy leaned in close to the man's ear, “Daycare tactic?”

“You betcha,” Steve whispered back with droopy eyelids. 

\---

Billy had started a spastic pattern of staying the night at Steve’s big, comfort devoid house. The only life it had was Steve himself. It helped Steve actually sleep when Billy was there and Billy was more relaxed when he didn’t have to always be on the lookout for Neil at home. 

“My dad is getting suspicious,” Billy said late one night as they laid in warm sheets with their arms wrapped around each other in Steve’s bed. 

Steve hummed and shifted to better look at Billy’s face, “How so?”

Billy closed his eyes, “He’s started questioning why I’m not home anymore. I mean, the only time I’m there is to drive Max around. Before he didn’t really mind because he was working a lot and probably didn't care. But now he’s starting to give me shit,” Billy scoffed a little, “Like he thinks I’d actually willingly stay there if I didn't have to.”

Steve pushed back a stray hair from Billy’s face, “You never have to stay a night there again.”

“You mean it?” Billy opened his eyes and looked back at dark brown ones.

“I’m fully certain,” Steve pressed a kiss to Billy’s neck, “I’ll do anything in my power to protect you.”

Billy smiled genuinely, “You’ve been pretty good at it so far.”

Steve smiled and pressed another kiss, nuzzling into his neck after, “You’ve deserved some goodness for a long time. I was just the one that fought through to give it to you right.”

“You sure it’s just Uncle Joey who’s poetic in your family?” Billy teased with an almost aching smile it was so wide. 

Steve chuckled, “I’m more of a painter myself.”

Billy peered down at the peaky chestnut poof under his nose, “You paint?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Steve sighed tiredly.

“Can I see?”

“In the morning I’ll show you,” Steve yawed into Billy’s chest as he moved down to use the blond as a pillow. 

“I’ll keep you to that promise, Bambi,” Billy traced circles into Steve's back in his own sleepy daze.

“Sure thing, Sugar,” Steve said with far off finality. 

Billy awoke full of bliss and a warm weight atop of him. He hugged Steve closer without opening his eyes and sniffed in the apple musk hair aroma, “Good morning, baby.”

Steve grumbled in response, “‘S too early, shut up.”

“You promised me pancakes and paintings.” Steve raised his head and Billy almost sighed when he saw the sleep filled gaze that Steve settled on him.

“I don’t remember the pancakes part.”

“Must have slipped your mind,” Billy replied slyly.

“Yeah, sure,” Steve said and pushed off the bed and up to stand, he stretched his arms up and Billy watched transfixed as Steve’s body showed through the up-shifted shorts and thin T-shirt. 

“Like what ya see, Sunshine?” Steve grinned dopily as Billy moved to lean on his elbows.

“You know it, darlin’,” Billy winked.

Steve stayed in his pajamas and immediately went downstairs to make breakfast and coffee. It was a Saturday morning so when Steve went off, Billy laid in bed more before eventually getting up and putting on a pair of Steve’s plaid pajama pants. Billy never snooped in the house, never wanted to. He stayed near Steve during the entirety of his stays. But now he found himself traveling down the opposite end of the hall, towards closed doors. But there had been light peeking out from a slightly ajar one and blearing into the dark and cold hallway that was bare of personality. He pushed it open when he reached it and gasped when he saw paintings surrounding the walls. Like a personal art gallery. Landscapes of familiar scenery were placed on each canvas. There was an easel near the window with a stool nearby it.

Billy walked around the room slowly as he picked out each scene. The diner, the Byers’ house, the library, three paintings of different spots of the quarry, and a pool that Billy recognized as Steve’s own. There was a figure sitting with their feet in the pool and Billy remembered the girl Barb that Steve had mentioned once or twice with a depth of sorrow. 

Billy moved on to the easel and saw that it was a portrait, a portrait that looked very much like himself. There was hair, eyes, and lips painted while the face was sketched and bare as of yet. But Billy saw himself smiling joyfully back at himself in art form. There was a soft knock on the door that had Billy turning slowly with his mouth still agape in awed shock. 

Steve smiled timidly back at him, “I was going to bring you up after pancakes but…” he gestured around the room, “I see you’re ahead of schedule.”

“You painted all these?” Billy whispered. 

Steve nodded and his eyes stayed locked on Billy’s own wide ones, “Yeah.”

“They’re beautiful.”

“You think so?”

Billy nodded, “Positive,”

Steve walked closer, “I’ve only ever allowed Dustin and Robin in here.”

“Only they've seen your art?” Billy asked in bewilderment. 

“Well, technically Nancy has too,” Steve added on, “She didn’t like it much,” Steve shrugged but Billy noticed the deep rooted self doubt. He looked at the three quarry paintings and took notice of their almost blocky and sharp angles, how they were depicted in a far off and up close nature at the same time. Billy could almost see why Nancy might not appreciate it as Billy did. But Billy loved this newfound fact about Steve. He loved the look of it, the depth that Steve carried in himself depicted into his art.

“To hell with Nancy,” Billy wrapped an arm around Steve’s wasit snuggly, “They're all amazing and I’d never trust her judgement on artistic ability anyway.”

Steve laughed and the tension in his shoulders deflated, “Thank you, Billy.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t cream your pants,” he grinned. “And hey,” he pointed lazily at the easel, “‘That me?”

“Of course it’s you, are you blind?”

“Why are you drawing me, Bambi?”

Steve smiled at the portrait, “Because I love you. And when Robin suggested I try out painting a person I immediately thought of you.”

“Sap,” Billy shook his head lovingly. 

“Just for you, dearest,” Steve sighed and laxened against Billy’s side.

Billy grunted in response, “You know I still have yet to meet this Robin you always mention.”

Steve started up excitedly, “Oh, that reminds me!” he stood up straight, “She’s joining our game night on Thursday!” he said giddily. 

“Finally got her to agree to it, eh?”

“More like finally got Mike and Dustin to agree to it,” Steve rolled his eyes fondly, “now come on,” he grabbed Billy's hand and started tugging, “The food is getting cold.”

\---

“Hargrove, I’ve got a bone to pick with you,” Tommy walked up to Billy on Monday morning.

Billy only smirked as he looked down to Tommy, “You gettin’ bored, Thomas?” 

Hall crossed his arms, “You’ve corrupted him somehow haven’t you? He’s easy to grasp, he’s a bitch like that.”

Billy flicked Tommy’s cheek harshly, “You don’t get to call him a bitch, and no, I apologized and started to actually talk to him and we’ve just grown closer.”

“Just like that, huh?” Tommy looked unconvinced as he rubbed his cheek. 

Billy rolled his eyes, “Yep, you'd be surprised by how much he appreciates it when you actually listen to him.”

“He’s always been more soft spoken then the rest of us, always touchy too,” Tommy eased out a little, letting his guard down.

“It’s called abandonment trauma, Hall,” Billy scratched his nose and Tommy’s face pinched. 

“‘The hell are you talking about?”

“His parents?”

“I’ve met them a few times, they’re kinda bland,” Tommy teetered his head in weak and bleary remembrance.

“No— Hall, they’re, like, never home,” Billy explained frustratedly. 

“It’s always been like that,” Tommy waved off and looked bored.

Billy sighed, “And that makes the fact that they’re gone for months at a time okay?”

Tommy shrugged, “He’s always said it was fine and that he understood.”

Billy shook his head and smiled wryly, “You really have no brain, do you?”

“Fuck you, what’s made you go bitch? You’re starting to act all like Harrington.”

Billy glowered, “I grew up, Tommy,” he shoulder checked the boy, “I grew the fuck up.”

Billy found Steve in the library when he didn’t find him at their table. The brunet was sulking at a table hidden between two bookshelves, head leaned against his fist and eyes closed.

Billy knocked on the table and sat beside him, “Rise and shine, Bambi.”

Steve’s eyes flashed open and he smiled at Billy when he saw him, “Hey, Billy, how ya doin’?”

Billy chuckled and took Steve’s hand to hold under the table, “Ah nothing, just been lookin’ for you.”

“Oh, shit,” Steve rumbled, “I’m sorry, Bill, Johnathon came up and tried to convince me to talk to Nancy. Apparently she’s been in a mood ever since I yapped at her.”

“Just now?”

“Yeah, he said he wanted to give us space since it all went down so we could both cool off and rethink the situation.” He looked at Billy head on, but there was hesitation and apprehension, “And I get what he means, and maybe talking again will be best, but,” he paused and took a breath, “What if I don’t want to apologize? What if all I said was what I want to stay?”

Billy squeezed his hand still under the table, “Then you’ll keep what’s there and just let it go like that, because you’re the one that she called bullshit.”

“You don’t think I’m being selfish?” Steve questioned with self-doubt.

“Not at all whatsoever,” Billy shook his head. 

“I love you,” Steve mumbled surely. Billy rubbed his thumb on the back of Steve’s warm hand affectionately. 

\---

Billy continued to stay with Steve all throughout the week. They got ready in the morning together, did homework together after school, made dinner, had showers (once or twice together), and ended each day by watching _Cheers _re-runs while laying tangled on their sofa. Steve would be gone right after school to work and he'd come back late into the evening. Billy thought it was odd hours for a daycare but never had the chance to question it when his boyfriend came into their, now shared, bedroom dragging his feet exhaustedly. And all Billy did was wait for him to change and then hug him snuggly on the sofa until he could carry Steve's limp body upstairs to bed. So when the weekend came, Billy was lounging at rhe kitchen island as Steve tittered around the kitchen making an arrangement of things. Billy and Steve had talked about what movies to watch all through him forming fresh ravioli dough. He had gone through the steps of folding the dough that Billy only partially remembered due to simply using the time to be able to blatantly stare at Steve’s nimble and strong hands.__

____

____

“Tell me again why you’re making a cheesecake too,” Billy said as he watched Steve take the cake out of the fridge from the evening before.

Steve gave him a tilted look, “Because it’s Robin’s first night with all of us together, her favorite dessert is cheesecake, I want to impress her even a little bit, and I want her to feel welcomed.”

Billy hummed, “Well my favorite is strawberry shortcake, in case you’re wondering,” he put a finger out to poke at the wobbly cake only to have it smacked away by Steve himself.

“I know, dearest,” Steve sing-songed as he set the cake back in the fridge after examining it thoroughly. “I said I’d make it next week if you’re well behaved and don’t antagonize a fight with all of the kids. It’s always ending in messes I have to clean up.”

Billy smirked obscenely, “I’ll be a good boy, darling.”

Steve gave a darkened look and leaned forward on the counter so they were nose to nose, “We’ll see, Sunshine.” The doorbell rang and Steve waved Billy off to answer it as he backed away and back to put the dish of ravioli in the oven.

Billy left with a giant smile and swung the door open grandly, “Ciao,” he welcomed a girl with a loose, short dirty blond ponytail and freckles that covered her cheeks and nose. 

She raised an eyebrow and smiled just slightly, “Are you Billy?”

“Are you Robin?”

“I’m taking that as a yes, and indeed I am,” she held out a hand.

Billy took it with care and shook it twice before letting go, “Nice to meet you, Steve speaks kindly of you.”

Robin tutted her tongue, “Of course he does, he wouldn’t be passing English as well as he is without my assistance.”

“He also mentioned how you work with him?” Billy moved and allowed Robin inside before he closed the door. 

“Yep,” she started untying her shoes, “Suzey and Steve are the only things that make that job bearable.”

Billy stopped short and narrowed his eyes, “What about Suzey now?”

“The diner,” Robin peered up, “The place is a nightmare sometimes. I feel like punching about five people everyday and those two always manage to even out my emotions somehow. They’re magic, I swear.”

Billy stepped back, “Steve doesn’t work at the diner, he works at the daycare, Little Hands,” he mimicked a childs little gabby hands. 

Robin stood up and kicked both her shoes off, “He didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Billy grumbled and left her there looking confused and then worried, “Harrington!” he shouted.

Steve looked up from a cookbook on the island counter and stood straight in concern, “What's wrong? Is something wrong? What happened?” 

“You have another job and you didn’t tell me?” Billy held back the growl but he still sounded rough even in his own ears. 

“I—” Steve blinked, “Billy, I didn't know you wanted to know.”

He backtracked, “What?”

“I just got the job a couple weeks ago, I kinda thought you knew,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“How would I?”

“I’ve been gone more than usual,” Steve shrugged, “The daycare isn’t even open that late at night.”

Billy shook his head to try and clear his head, “Well— why do you even need a second job?” he rubbed his temples, “I said I was going to apply for the repair shop after the holidays.”

Steve stepped around the island and over to Billy, “Awe, Bills, it has nothing to do with that, I just,” he breathed out a low laugh, “I just wanted to pay for presents on my own and in order to afford something for everyone and be able to host Christmas dinner like Ms. Byers and I agreed, I need another job. Well,” he added, “Not need per say, but it’s kinda nice, I like being able to do something and not having to fully depend on just my parents.”

Billy studied the brunet a moment and then nodded, “I understand,” he said slowly and Steve’s shoulders sagged in relief, “But I don't like that you kept it from me.”

Steve looked down in shame, “Sorry,” he ran a hand through his hair. 

Billy rolled his eyes and hugged his boyfriend, “I love you, you dork.”

“Love you too,” was the other's muffled response.

“You two are interesting specimens,” Robin grinned from the doorway of the kitchen. 

“We’re hot too,” Billy yawned, “And all this watching Steve exert himself for someone other than me is tiring, I’m going to go find that movie,” he said and pecked Steve’s forehead before leaving. Robin shook her head and looked at a blushed Steve. 

“You both got it bad, Stevie,” she commented.

Steve looked lovesick, “Oh, I know.”

Robin sat on the couch with Max and Lucas after at least ten minutes of fighting over where she was going to sit. Steve had decided the final outcome since no one would listen to each other. Steve sat against Billy with his head on the blond’s muscled chest. They were all warm, snuggled against one another, and full of ravioli and cheesecake by the time the movie had ended. None of them moved when the credits came to an end, half of them mostly asleep. Steve himself was snoring nasally against Billy’s shoulder as Billy observed with droopy eyes of his own.

“Hey, Billy?” the blond heard Henderson whisper from his right.

“What do ya want, Curly?”

“Has he been sleeping any better? He used to look a lot more…” he lagged off but Billy could see Henderson’s form facing him even in the dark room.

“Yeah, he gets nightmares still sometimes, but I think he sleeps better with someone else.”

“Good, good,” he nodded.

“He’s not gonna keep sleeping now if you two keep yappin,’” Robin’s complaint swerved the atmosphere.

“Shuddap, Robs,” Dustin groaned, “I’m being a worried best friend is all, it’s normal.”

“You’re ten, go to sleep,” Robin shot back.

“I’m not ten!” Dustin hissed. Steve shifted and mumbled in his sleep, causing all three of them to freeze and go silent until the brunet settled again and a steady exhale started the sleeping pattern back up again.

“Look at what you almost did, dumbasses,” Billy rubbed Steve’s arm affectionately.

“Asshole,” they replied in almost perfect unison.

“Weird ass people,” Billy muttered under his breath and hugged Steve close before he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep. “Goodnight,” he whispered.”

“Goodnight,” two separate voices giggled back.

When Billy woke up the next day he was unpleasantly unsurprised to find that he was cold without the form of Steve against him. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around.

Robin was the only one still in the room, looking as if she had just woke up also, “He’s in the kitchen,” she said, “Dustin wanted french toast.”

Billy laughed as he leaned forward and stood up to stretch “Of course he did.”

“Often occurrence?”

“I can never wake up to him still here if they're here, they always want something.”

Robin laughed then. “They’re kids and Steve has a passion for caring.”

“Yeah,” Billy smiled and looked off, “He does.”

“You really love him, huh?”

“Yeah, more than just about anything probably,” he replied honestly. And it was really scary to accept too. Billy didn't just _allow _himself to depend on people. But seeing Steve care so much and not back down when Tommy came knocking on the bolted closed door of their lost friendship, he grew a respect and trust for the other. He may have let himself fall into the trust hole a little willingly.__

____

____

“That’s good, then you won't hurt him like she did right?”

“Don't even mention the bitch,” Billy warned.

Robin grinned, “Technically I only indirectly mentioned her.”

“Not any better,” Billy crossed his arms and looked down at her.

She put her hands up, “I don’t like her any better.”

Billy nodded, “You’re alright, even if you do prefer mint chip over cookie dough.”

“And you’re alright compared to the highschool bullshit I’ve heard about,” Robin reasoned. Then she looked towards the door leading to the kitchen, “Should we save him from all those little disasters?”

“You say that like we don’t add to the disasters,” Billy snorted and already headed for the door. 

Steve was surrounded by little teens when Billy and Robin barged in, they shooed the kids away to the giant dining table so that they could get plates and actually assist Steve instead of just hounding him with nonsense. 

Billy hugged Steve from behind when most of the french toast was on the table and the brunet was finishing the last bit, “Good morning, Bambi.”

Steve yawned and flipped the slice of bread, “Buongiorno, il mio amore,” he leaned back into the blond.

“You—” Billy was baffled by the display, “Was that italian?”

“Mhmm,” Steve sighed approvingly.

“You’re one smooth motherfucker, ya know that?” Billy growled playfully in his ear. 

Steve giggled, “I know, dear. But it’s a secret so don’t go telling random people that I speak part of another language.”

“Why?” Billy leaned his chin on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Because Tommy did once and it took years to get people to stop trying to get me to speak italian for them all the time. Or bum mini lessons off of me.”

“My lips are sealed, Pretty Boy, just don’t hesitate when we’re alone,” he pinched at Steve's side and grinned when the other broke whacked him with the spatula. 

\---

Max gradually helped bring Billy’s things over to Steve’s house. They started meeting at the corner of Old Cherry Road instead of the actual house so that Billy could avoid Neil altogether. Slowly but surely Max managed to bring over the last thing.

“This is it,” Max held out a plastic bag of shirts, “Everything valuable or necessary is out of the house now and in your rightful hands,” she declared. She buckled her seatbelt and set the bag down on the car floor when Billy started driving away.

“So I’m finally moved out, huh?” he asked almost giddily.

“Yeppers!” she cheered loudly, “Now we don’t have to worry about him hurting you more,” she beamed in full-hearted relief.

“And you remember—”

“Yes, Billy, I won’t hesitate to call either you or Steve if he ever acts suspiciously, I promise,” she recited again for him.

He nodded and accepted it, “Good.”

Max smiled, “So, you gonna help Steve with our little Christmas feast? He’s hosting right?”

Billy rolled his eyes, “I’m starting to regret agreeing to it. He’s making me help with decorating that huge ass tree. Did you see it? To hell with high ceiling goddamnit. But, anyway, he’s all over the place planning the meal. Apparently it’s as important as baby Jesus himself. He can’t decide. Every time he asks me for an opinion he has something to say to talk himself out of it. And don't even get me started on presents!”

Max tried to hold her laughter back, “Presents?”

“Oh my God!” Billy turned down a road, “I’m not even allowed in his art room anymore, he’s locked it! He’s keeping all the presents in there and I just want to look at what he’s working on.”

“What if it’s something for you?” Max asked through giggles of pure amusement. 

Billy froze and he car stuttered before turning into the school parking lot, he parked the car and then threw his hands up, “He’s going to kill me, I love him but he’s going to be the end of me, Maxine!” Max patted his shoulder with mock sympathy as he continued, “If he is making me something— then that is the goddamn sweetest thing someone has ever done for me,” he stared at the steering wheel.

Max hummed and nodded, “Yeah, well, if you think about it, being _your _boyfriend is pretty nice too.”__

____

____

Billy flipped her off, “I’m trying to express emotions and this is what I get from you?”

“Yes,” Max answered and hopped out of the Camaro, “And tell Steve to just make a few lasagnas with a few desserts. His lasagna is the absolute best,” she closed the door to a gaping Billy and ran off.

Billy laughed, “You’re not wrong, Shitbird,” he said to himself as he also got out.

\---

It was the night before Christmas Eve, the night before the big dinner involving the whole party and their own families. Steve had been busting around the kitchen all afternoon making enough pasta to feed at least half of Italy itself. Billy had retired to get ready for bed and wrap some presents while his boyfriend was busy and too invested to become lonely. There was Queen playing on record by a record player they had taken from his parents’ chilly bedroom. Steve had been sillily dancing, headbanging, swaying, and shuffling so much and so incredibly happy that even Billy himself joined in.

Billy was stationed on Steve’s bedroom floor as he wrapped presents in reindeer patterned wrapping paper when he heard piano music. Clearer and sharper than any recording. He didn’t recognize the song and he got up and followed the music downstairs. He eventually found himself standing before a tall doorway with it’s door slightly ajar, enough to stealthily slip through. 

Steve was sitting at a long, narrow wooden bench in front of a grande, shiny back piano. His pale slender fingers glided across the keys almost expertly, although nonetheless gracefully. Billy’s eyes were wide as he watched Steve sit stock still with the only thing moving were his arms and fingers. There was a dim light produced by a single lamp in the left corner nearest to the door. The room only held the benchand piano, a few windows on the left wall, and the lamp. It was cold and the thin shirt and boxers Billy was wearing wasn’t enough so he traveled nearly soundlessly over and sat beside Steve in the small space there. He watched at a closer distance and Steve didn't even pause. Steve’s body warmth was almost hypnotizing, so Billy didn't hesitate much before leaning into the other man. 

“Do you know this song?” Steve asked as he played on, although a bit softer. 

“No.”

“It’s called _La Vie En Rose _,” he whispered now as he played smoothly.__

____

____

“Will you sing it to me?” Billy asked back in a whisper also, not wanting to break the fluffy atmosphere they had going. Steve didn’t respond for a while and Billy thought he wouldn’t, until he heard Steve’s deep and steady singing voice carry through the room in an attractive echo.

“ _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas _,” he intonated as he played. “ _Je vois la vie en rose. Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours et ça me fait quelque chose il est entré _,” Steve closed is eyes and Billy watched in passionate awe. “ _Dans mon cœur, une part de bonheur dont je connais la cause. C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie. Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie _,” Steve stopped then and leaned his head against Billy’s still on his shoulder as a drowsy sig escaped his lungs and his arms fell to his lap and away from the keys.______

_____ _

_____ _

“Steve?” Billy mumbled.

“Yes, Billy?”

“Was that fuckin’ french?”

“Oui.”

Billy sighed dramatically and then grinned hiddenly, “I don’t think people tell you enough how amazing you are.”

“Well, I’m not fluent, I just know the song,” Steve shrugged his other shoulder that wasn’t holding up both their heads, “Just something my parents wanted.”

“Fuck you,” Billy said endearingly, “You’re amazing anyway.”

He could sense Steve’s soft smile, “Tu fais ma vie en rose, mon amour.” 

“What’d you just day, you doe eyed shithead?”

Steve chuckled, “Nothing, Sunshine,” he pressed his lips to the crown of Billy’s head and shifted, “Let’s get to bed, hun.”

Billy got up and stretched his arms up, “‘That what you call your customers at the diner, like they do in the movies?”

“Guess you’ll never know for sure,” Steve shrugged and stridded out of the room. 

Billy pressed a high key and followed, “You still need to tell me what you said!”

“I sang to you, be grateful!” Steve sassed back.

“Dick,” Bily grumbled as he climbed the stairs behind Steve.

“Hurry up then,” was all Steve said before he sprinted up the rest of the stairway. 

\---

Joyce sat down at the Harrington dining table with a huff, “He won’t even let me stay past a thirty second limit he’s set,” she complained.

Billy nodded and sipped his red wine, “He’s been planning for weeks, he’s a monster in the kitchen; very possessive.”

Ms. Byers smiled and nodded, “He’s a good boy.”

“Mike has said that he’s a good cook,” Mrs. Wheeler pitched in from her spot on the other side of the table beside a bored looking Mr. Wheeler. The kids were all in the living room playing board games. Nancy and Johnathon spoke to each other quietly on the far end of the table away from Billy. 

“He’s real good,” Billy agreed, “It’s the italian in him.”

Mrs. Wheeler smiled wide, “He’s italian?” she asked like it was the most amazing fact, “Does he speak the language too?”

Billy opened his mouth proudly and then stopped himself shortly, “Oh, well, not really no.”

Ms. Byers chortled, “He’s quite the busy body, Jonathan used to say how kids at school would hold him high on a pedestal. Especially when he won the states for them in the swimming season a few years ago. Look how much he’s grown into himself now,” she looked off thoughtfully, “He’s got two jobs he likes and he’s settling.”

Billy’s breath caught, “Settling?”

The woman looked up with a grin, “He’s got a blossoming relationship and three quarters of the kids of Hawkins thinking of him as an older brother. He’s got quite the big family making up for all those years lack thereof.”

“How—”

“Us Byers are observant, Billy,” she responded warmly, “All those baseball games where he had to be drove home by Tommy’s parents, no birthday parties, a foreign beat down car the only thing in the driveway most of the time.” It was silent in the room, besides the yells from the living room far away. 

“He always got distant when I mentioned his parents,” Nancy didn't meet Billy’s sharp gaze. 

“Can you blame him?” Billy didn’t bother too hard to keep the snappiness out of his tone.

Nancy looked offended and blundered, “I never—”

“Sure,” Billy interrupted and crossed his arms, “Sure you didn't.”

“Lay off,” Jonathan defended and Billy had to give him the benefit of doubt for not looking deterred any from his glare. 

“Anyway,” Mrs. Wheeler looked uncomfortable, “Holly said that Steve gave them all gifts,” she smiled a little tightly.

Billy’s shoulders loosened at the switch in the topic, “Yeah, he spent two nights wrapping them all. Because ‘the kids’ favorite part is unwrapping them’ as he says.”

“He’s not wrong,” Claudia chuckled as she walked in and sat a seat down from Billy, “Dustin always loves tearing the paper.”

“Oh, Holly loved it, wouldn’t let me see what it was,” Mrs. Wheeler shook her head fondly.

“He gave them all individual things, took a survey and everything to see what they were all interested in,” Billy explained.

Nancy spoke again, “It was a Hot Wheels car,” she said smiling.

The Wheeler parents looked at her, “What?” the both asked.

“He gave her a little pink Hot Wheels toy car,” Billy stared at his wine glass, “He mentioned it, she wanted a toy car instead of a doll like the other girls wanted.”

“She said she already had too many dolls and that she wanted something new,” Steve’s amused voice carried through the room, causing heads to turn to the doorway where he stood. There was a red sauce smeared on his cheek and forehead and some cream substance by the corner of his lip. He walked over and sat beside Billy snuggly, “Talkin’ about me, huh?” he made a grabby hand for Billy’s glass.

“Nah, we’re talking about the other Steve,” Billy teased as he handed it over. Steve laughed as he took a big sip and swallowed, letting loose a refreshed sigh after.

“Are you sure it’s alright that Dusty and I come—” Ms. Henderson began to question uncertainly but was stopped by Steve waving a hand.

“It’d be my pleasure to have you both over, plus, Billy and I will be all lonely over here all day.”

“That’s what you think,” Billy pinched one of Steve’s thighs.

“Is it alright with you then too, Billy?” the woman asked next.

Billy blinked, “Huh?”

She hummed a sound of amusement, “Is Dustin and I coming over tomorrow alright with you as well?”

Billy blinked again, “I— yeah, yeah it’s fine.”

“She’s asking because you live here too, Bills,” Steve explained discreetly when the women began talking about their kids’ ridiculous Christmas lists.

“I didn’t—” Billy floundered.

“Why don’t come assist me with plates and cups?” Steve stood up and offered a hand.

\---

Billy woke up warm and with a small ache in his lower back. He groaned and rolled over only to be met with Steve’s chest beneath his head. Billy hummed approvingly when arms wrapped around him, more inviting to the warmth that surrounded him.

“Merry Christmas,” Steve’s deepened morning voice chirped. 

“Right back at ya, Bambi.”

“You passed right out, although after last night I don’t blame you, there were a lot of people.”

“You referring to dinner with your big ole family or desert part two?” Billy smirked playfully.

“Both,” Steve yawned.

“Love your enthusiasm.”

“Loved the orgasm too,” Steve quipped, “Now come on, I’ll make hot chocolate and I’ll give you your gift,” Steve squeezed Billy closer and then shifted to get up.

“Whatever happened to sleeping in?” Billy complained as he complied. 

“It’s holiday time and the Henderson duo is coming at noon.”

“Ah yes, your favorite people,” Billy nodded as he pulled on pajama pants and one of Steve’s thick green sweaters. 

Steve scoffed, “Excuse you, you’re my favorite person.”

“Don’t let Dustin hear you say that,” Billy laughed and kissed Steve smack on the lips, “Now, I believe a present was mentioned.

They held warm and steaming mugs as they entered Steve’s art room. There was the portrait Steve had made of Billy on the wall, parts of black, white, and grey and others of yellows, gold and bronze, and deep blues. There was a white sheet that covered the easel by the window.

“Did you paint something for me?” Billy asked with a broad smile. They both set the mugs down on a little wooden table by the door that was usually covered in empty canvases. 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded and picked up an end of the sheet before he slowly pulled it all the way off. Another canvas was revealed and it all took Billy’s breath away. This one was all soft lines and powerful colors. There was the Camaro parked at the quarry. It could have been a scene from one of their many visits. Two figures meant to be Billy and Steve sat on the hood and stared out into the sky above. “So?” Steve asked a while later. Billy stepped forward and elicatly grazed his fingertips over the canvas. 

“It’s the best present I’ve ever received,” Billy rushed over and clung to Steve, he gripped the brunet's maroon sweater and felt his chest rumble with relieved chuckles, “Thank you.”

The laughter ceased, “You’re welcome, Sunshine.”

“My turn,” Billy stepped away and pulled a little box out of his back pocket, a little red box with a squished red bow. Steve gently took it, unbothered, and untied the bow before lifting the lid off. He looked down at the little ring box in pale bewilderment and Billy panicked. “It’s not that,” he rushed out and Steve nodded shakily. The ring box was opened as Billy watched intently and a silver Claddagh band was revealed. Steve’s trembling hands took it out and Billy plucked it from the unstopping fingers.

“What—”

Billy took Steve’s left hand, “It’s not a proposal,” he assured and Steve didn’t look any less shaken. “At least it doesn't have to be,” he added on and Steve’s eye flashed up to make contact. There was something deeply piled in the emotion that traveled around on his face. Billy remained calm, “It’s Celtic, the symbols represent love, loyalty, and friendship. I thought it could be like a promise ring,” went on and slowly slipped the band on Steve’s left hand middle finger.”

“How—” Steve cleared his throat and stared at his finger, “How is it worn normally?”

Billy takes the ring off and slides it on the ring finger so that the heart is facing Billy, “This represents that you're married,” he took it off again and flipped it around. “And this means you’re engaged,” he slid it back on.

“What if I want to keep it like this?” Steve looked back up just as Billy did.

“You— you sure?” Billy breathed out, "That's a really quick destion Steve." 

Steve nodded vigorously, “Yeah, I know. But, I mean we've lived together for a while now, Bill, and I don't see myself in the future without you. I can't. And I know we can’t actually get married, but it’d be nice to be closer to it, ya know?”

“You want to—” Billy blinked rapidly.

“Maybe not an actual engagement, I mean it's only been two months” Steve chuckled and grasped Billy’s hand and took the other that was limp at his side, "But more like...a symbol?" 

“I— Yeah alright, Steve,” the blond teared up and kissed him. Steve kissed back and when they closed their eyes the world went dark and full of senses. All soft and slightly chapped lips, cold hands, pushing and pulling, wandering hands. 

Steve pulled away slowly, he took his time and gradually put distance between them before separating their passionate and deep embrace, “I love you, Billy. Our guest will be here soon and we need to get the Christmas lights on and food prepped.” Billy followed Steve down the stairs in a blissed daze, “You did wrap Ms. Henderson’s gift right?”

Billy nodded, “You told me over and over life seventy times, of course I did.”

“I had to make sure you would remember! And it was not that much.”

“Sure it wasn’t, Pretty Boy,” Billy wagged his tongue when Steve turned to face him sharply. 

“Flattery gets you nowhere,” Steve turned back with a blush and kept walking to the living room.

“Not how I remember it,” Billy purred, “Remember when I called you pretty and you pushed—”

“Yes, yes, now plug in the tree as I start a fire,” Steve flapped a hand around, flustered. 

Billy went to do as instructed, “Whose name would we take? You know, if we could.”

“Whose would you take?” Steve asked as he moved logs around.

“Yours probably,” Billy responded, “Don’t really like Hargrove.”

“Would you prefer me referring to you as Billy Harrington than?” Steve chuckled, “‘Cause I can.”

Billy’s heart fluttered, “Sure, Bamabi, run wild.”

Steve’s booming laughter could be heard as Billy dug around behind the tree for the plug and outlet, “Maybe I will, Sunshine.”

“Are we mentioning anything to your kids if they ask why you have a _ring _on your wedding finger?”__

____

____

Steve hummed thoughtfully and the sound of matches flicked through, “If they ask I’ll tell them to calm their shit and that I'm still an unmarried man. And I wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Byers and Ms. Henderson corner me." 

“Yeah, observant women,” Billy searched for the outlet blindly. Billy found it and the Christmas tree glowed with red, green, and white lights, “And, by the way, you never mentioned that you swam.”

“I don’t really want to anymore,” Steve shrugged and threw a match in the fireplace, "Kinda forgot about it I guess." 

As Steve stared at the growing flames, Billy sidled up to him and halfway into the taller’s lap, “Does that mean you can hold your breath pretty long?”

“You know I can,” Steve raised a brow, “That wouldn’t be news to you.”

“And here I thought it was all just natural talent,” Billy kissed Steve’s neck.

The doe eyed man hummed and tilted his head back, “Fuck you, I’m full of talent.”

“Ask and maybe later we'll continue our fun, right now we have food to prep,” Billy hopped up and Steve groaned with a frown.

“It’s too early for this, you teasing bastard,” Steve ran his hand through his hair.

“You agreed to devote yourself to me,” Billy reminded.

“Bastard,” Steve grinned, “I did. Although I am _so _one upping you.”__

____

____

“But, Stevie, it's Christmas,” Billy pouted mockingly. Steve waved him off and kissed Billy’s shoulder.

“Don't worry, Bill, I'll go easy on your simple minded heart,” Billy tickled Steve’s side and cackled, endeared while Steve ran away to the kitchen giggling hysterically. 

Steve gasped suddenly, “Oh, I forgot! Hopper is coming over for dinner with his daughter, you’ll love El.”

“Wait—Who?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was alright! this whole thing was about a two and a half month process. motivation is limited. polite comments are appreciated. my tumblr is low-blow-broski if you're interested. and have a nice day!


End file.
